My one and only : Chibi, Palm tree, You
by Song of the Nightingale
Summary: Ed need to get into a mission to clear off his misshanded in reports. He needs to crossdress and wear stupid high heel. There he mets Envy and Envy . . . Edvy, rate M for language, lemons. A bit/Alot? of fluff. My first one, be gentle with me!
1. The Mission

_**Warning!**_

_**Spoilers for FMA !**_

_**I don't own FMA!**_

_**This is a Edward x Envy / Edvy Yaoi!**_

_**My one and only chibi **_

_**My one and only palm tree**_

_**My one and only you**_

_**(This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me!)**_

" What does that Colonel Bastard wants to do with me?" said Ed as he hurry off to Colonel Roy Mustang's office. Ed got a call from Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang assistant, that morning. Telling him that the Colonel wants to see him.

Edward Elric, the so-called Full Metal Alchemist. He is the youngest alchemist in the military and history in this country. His golden long hair tied into a braid, his eyes which has the same but brighter color of his hair, symbols his young and pride. In his age of 15, he should be a cheerful boy like the others but his automail left arm and right leg symbol that the boy has a hush past that is absolutely not fit to his age. He has a little brother, Alphonse Elric, who's soul is seal in a armor with a blood seal after the human translation. Alphonse is currently at Risempool, staying with their childhood friend and Ed's automail fixer, Winry Rockbell.

As Ed opens the door of the office,

" Yo Ed, Ohayo." said Havoc as he light the cigarette he is biting.

"Ohayo, is the Colonel Bastard in there?" Ed greeted Havoc back, as always, as he point to the door of Roy Mustang's office.

" Yeah, and he wants to see you,. You better go in or you will get it from Riza."

Yes Riza, the woman who always try her long blond hair into a bun, and will shoot you mercilessly if you did anything wrong. Hence she was call the hawk eye in the military as her aim of shooting never miss. Ed hurried off to the door and went in without knocking the door.

"Yo Colonel Bastard, what's up? If you want my report, I can tell you that I still need some time to finish it."

" Ah, isn't this my favorite Hagane (Full-metal)? I will appreciate if you will knock the door before coming in. And no, this isn't about your report. Your report should be due in three days ago isn't it?" said Roy Mustang. A handsome man who has a whole bunch of woman crazed over. The man in front of Ed sit comfortably on his leather-made chair as he puts a smile on his face.

" Yeah yeah sorry about that, so? What's up? You don't call me just to give me a lesson on when should I hand in my report?" said Ed as he sit down on the sofa in the office, crossing his legs as he look up to the so-he-called-Bastard in front of him.

" I have another mission for you. This time, it will be a different from your usual mission." said Roy, with a sly smile in his face

Ed shivered a little , doesn't like that smile very much.

" How different is a little different?" said Ed as he tried to cover up his suspicion.

" This time, Hagane , you will need to attend a ball with me." Roy said

" WHAT!? ATTEND A BALL WITH YOU!? IS THAT EVEN A MISSION!? IF YOU WANT A PARTNER JUST ASK ONE OF YOUR DATES TO GO WITH YOU! WHY ME?" Roy cover up his ears as Ed shouted. Wonder where that alchemist get so much energy from, and, does he even get his throat sore after shouting?

" Cool down Hagane. As I said, this is a mission and it will be a little different from the others. This time, we suspect one of the military high officer, General Macro, is related to the number of drug increase transport to Central. Tonight, he will be holding a ball as it's summer, the communicating season, and we have information pointing to him that he will be holding an underground biding ceremony, only those who are close to him or who he or his family like can go." Roy said after his ears recover from the damage it got.

" So? What does this have to do with going to the ball with you?" Ed said with a angry look on his face.

" So, you are coming with me to be my bodyguard and information collector. And if it's necessary, you will become the bait."

" WHAT? BECOMING THE BAIT? ARE YOU NUTS? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Ed shout out the second time of the day.

" I said if necessary! And it's easily for you to collect information because you are the one who look the least suspicious among us! And if you are worrying about your clothing , don't worry, we will prepare it for you." Roy said as he cross his hands and explains to Ed.

" If I don't accept?"

" Then hand in the report now. Not only this report, your 16 other reports too."

" . . . . . . I think I'll accept."

" Good, please, Riza, bring Hagane to try out his clothes for tonight." said Roy as he signal Riza.

" This way, Edowado." Riza said as she bring Ed to another room with a smile on her face.

" Now, lets see how the clothes fits you, Hagane." said Roy after Riza and Ed have gone out.

--

" WHAT THE HECK DOES THIS MEAN? COLONEL ROY MUSTANG BASTARD!"

" Hagane, I see the dress fits you very well. In fact, you look perfect in it!" Roy, who looked amazed about how Ed look after he changed.

" NOW I WANT YOU TO FUCKING TELL ME THAT WHY AM I WEARING THIS DRESS!"

Now, Ed, came into the office wearing a fluffy white long dress which touched the ground and red ribbons on his head , gloves and dress. A ribbon necklace around his neck. The dress perfectly cover up his automail. His silky blond hair let down on his shoulders, which made him looks adorable, and also made him look like a GIRL.

" Hagane, you are just so adorable Oh my godness You made me want to hug you --"

" GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DARN PERVERT!" Ed punch Roy as Roy open his hands and try to hug him.

" Ow . . . That hurts, Hagane. . ." Roy said as he touches his punched side of his face. "Oh no! What if it swollen? My face will be damaged! Get me some ice Riza!"

" Taisan . . . Would you please don't tease Edward? He made a big sacrifice for wearing this kind of dress you know. And here is your ice. You better stop talking too or your face will get worse." said Riza as she hand over the ice pack. " Please let me do the explanation for you, Taisan." seeing Roy nod his head, Riza turn to Ed and said, " Look Ed, I know it's hard for you to accept it, but we really need your help. You are wearing this because we wanted to make you less suspicious, and people won't recognize you as the Full Metal Alchemist when investigating. So please bear with it for today, after we conform that these information are true. Please, Edward."

" . . . I guess I have no choice huh?" Ed said after a while of silence.

Riza's eye shine when Ed agrees, surprised that he will agree, she turn to Roy and nod her head.

"Gla you ari it, Han-are."

" Err Taisan? I don't understand your words." Ed said with a confused look on his face.

" I think he mean ' Glad you agree it, Hagane.'." Roy nod to Riza, agreeing to her.

" Err okay . . . So if I go, you will excuse my 17 reports right?" Ed ask the last time.

**--**

At the other side, Envy, the only homunculus who can shape shift, was currently, BORED.

" Envy, we have a new person to met." Lust appear out of nowhere along with Gluttony, as always, came to inform Envy about their new job.

_" _Again? We have that much of the red stone? Wonder why. . .Every time we gave out red stone and every time we must , no, Imust do the cleaning for you after things failed." Envy yawn and lay on the tree branch which he is on.

" Why? Don't you always enjoy that?" Lust say as she can't help but snigger on the homunculus behavior.

" Neh, I'm sick of killing those pathetic humans and cleaning up for them. And where are we going this time?" Envy can't help but feel pissed off by the other homunculus speech.

"To someone call Marco, he's a General of the military." Lust said as she brush her hair.

" Can I eat him? Can I ? Can I? Lust?" Gluttony ask as he sucks his finger. Lust was a beautiful women with a alluring looks. If she was any normal humans, she will definitely have a lot of guys falling on her. While Gluttony was a huge size man with surprising appetites that he could never be full. Gluttony behaves like a boy instead of a man as he always do childish action asking if he can eat this or that as long as it looks edible to him. Gluttony always sticks to Lust no matter where she goes, and see Lust as his Elder sister.

" No Gluttony, you can't eat him. So what do you say? Envy?" Lust ask again.

" Yeah yeah, so? What are we gonna do this time?" Envy said in a lazy tone.

" Tonight, we are attending the ball he made. And we will talk to him that night. I think he is somehow making contact with those drug sellers anyway." Lust said as she lead Envy to their so called 'Father'.

" Oh Envy, You are going to attend the ball too." said Lust.

" WHAT!? Why am I attending those silly balls by human and even dance with them?" Envy complains.

" Envy! You are not going to dance anyway! Just bear it until we met the person!" Lust shouted back.

Envy can't do anything back follow his 'sister' instruction.

" Oh and, please dress up nicely."

" Oh man!" Envy sighed.

THAT NIGHT

In the car --

" Colonel Bastard, I come here, you excuse my 17 reports including this one, right? Equal value trade. Remember!" said Ed as he tugged Roy's shirt.

" Yes, I got it. Luckily my face is back to normal, or we are in trouble, I can't show anyone my damaged face! Anyway, Hagane, no, calling you 'Hagane' will expose you. We should give you a new name for now. What should we call you? Christina? Evangeline? Christlebell?" Roy started to suggest out names he could thought of.

" Taisan, you should think of a more simple name." said Riza from the front seat as she turn behind, " Ed . . . What about 'Alice'? We can change it to 'Alice' if we call Ed by his name, what do you think? Ed?"

" Fine, since it's easier to call and remember. I sort of felt fortunate that Alphonse is not here, wonder why is he staying at Resempool . . . Hey Havoc, how much longer till we got there?" Ed can't help but ask Havoc, who was driving the car for them, about how long until they arrive at their destination.

Havoc, still with a cigarette in his mouth, replied, " We'll almost there boss! Oops, I mean "Miss Alice", ha ha ha!" everyone can't help but chuckled on the word " Miss Alice".

" Havoc, if you don't wipe that smirk on your face, I WILL WIPE IT OFF FOR YOU!" Ed shouted out furiously, not to mention how hurt the others ears was by his shout. Knowing that Ed will continue to damage their ears if he don't stop teasing him, Havoc stopped laughing and focus his attention on his driving.

" Ed . . . _Alice_, I don't think a girl like you should shout you know. Especially, for a **girl** who is _as cute as you _!" Roy teases the blond hair 'girl' beside him, and add, " Oh Alice, you will be acting as my niece from now on. So you are Alice Mustang, got it?"

" I heard you, _Uncle Roy_!" Ed chuckled as Roy's face changed. _I know that he don't like to be call __**old.**_Ed smirk to himself.

" Erhem, and Riza, tonight, you look gorgeous." said Roy as he tried to change his subject. Riza was wearing a long tail-style dress make from silk which is purple in color. A V-shaped collar and shelve-less. She let down her usually tight bun hair and her long smooth hair lay on her naked back, covering up most of them. She has a scarf which she use it to cover her bare shoulders, help to reduce the cold of the night. With just a little make-ups, she look definitely dashing.

" Why thank you, Taisan. I am very honored to be praised by you." unlike other girls, Riza won't fall into Roy's sweettalk, which made Roy felt more . . . _**Challenged**_.

" Yosha!We are here Colonel!" Havoc stopped the car and point to the huge mansion in front of them.

" Now, shall we?" as Roy, Riza and Ed walk towards the mansion gate.

" Your invitation please?" Roy hand over the invitation to the man. The man took over the invitation and started checking on his long list. " Roy Mustang . . .Yes, Colonel Roy Mustang, welcome! Please come in."

As they walked into the hall, they attracted a lot of attention . It wasn't strange, A handsome guy, a beautiful lady, and a 'girl' who simply look adorable.

" Ah Colonel Roy Mustang! Good to see you here! I thought you are not coming." a man with brown curled short hair and a mustaches with the same color, wearing a badge on his suit. The man who was huge in size walk towards them. Judging by his greeting and forced smile towards Roy, that person is General Marco.

" Why General Marco! You invited me. It will be a pity if I didn't come." said Roy as he shakes his hand with General Marco as he puts a smile on his face almost immediately.

" Oh yes, how silly of me. And these two are . . .?"General Marco ask as he finally took notice of the two behind Roy.

" Let me introduce to you, my secretary, Riza Hawkeye, and my niece, Alice Mustang." as Roy move his body to the side to let General Marco get a clear view of them.

" Hello General Marco, it's a pleasure to met you." Riza said as she shake her hand with the man in front of her.

" A very good night to you, General Marco." Ed said as he lifts up his dress a little and greet him as he bowed his head a little down.

" Oh my, never know that you have such a beautiful niece, Colonel Roy Mustang." General Marco said in surprise as he saw Ed as beautiful as a living doll.

" Yes I know. I'm a very fortunate man to have a niece as cute as her." Roy said as he get close to Ed, apparently, he place his hand on Ed's waist and you can see Ed getting pissed off.

"Oh is that so? Dear **Uncle Roy**, it's the first time I heard you praising me in front of the others. I'm **so** happy!" said Ed as he step on Roy's feet, they can't see it as Ed long dress covered up his feet. He could hear the other man moan in pain softly as he shift his hand away from his waist.

" Let's have a chat, General Marcus . . ." as Roy walk towards General Marcus distracting him, Riza hint Ed with a blink and made Ed remember his mission.

" General Marcus, if you will excuse me. . ." Ed said to General Marcus.

" Oh sure, go and have fun in the ball, Miss Alice, please enjoy." General noticed what the blond kid wants to say and simply invite 'her' to go around as he have a little chat with his worst enemy in front of him, who knows his little secrets. . .

Ed slowly went through the crowd to get to the table to grab a drink, not letting go of any conversation on General Marcus and those drug affairs.

--

Envy can't help but felt bored at the party. Envy wore a green swallow-tail suit made from fine cloth. The suit fits his prefer form so he didn't bother to change it. He tie his emerald green hair into a low pony tail. As he stands at the second floor of the hall, behind him was a large window opened which showed the nights glittering stars and the peaceful looking Full moon. His violet eyes were caught by a certain blond hair girl in a white fluffy long dress and red ribbons. When he got a closer look on that girl, he almost shout out as his eyes went wider, " Isn't that the Hagane no O'chibi? Why is he here? And in such a . . ." Envy can't help but blush upon seeing Ed in that adorable form. " Wait, why am I even blushing over a merely human like him!? Wait, maybe that's not Hagane at all . . . I should go take a closer look. . . "

Envy changed his form into a kind looking old lady but dresses in a dress in the most modest among the peoples. As 'she' walk towards Ed, she asked him, "Oh my little missy. You are the most adorable looking among the other young lady! May I know your name and the person who brought you here?"

--

Ed can't believe that he had such bad luck. He can't even get any information, and now his legs hurts like hell. _Ouch ! My legs! Darn high heels, why is this necessary if the dress can cover up the shoes? At least it made me higher . . ._ "Oh my little missy. You are the most adorable looking among the other young lady! May I know your name and the person who brought you here?" now what? A old hag came across and greeted him. Ed forced himself to smile at her and answered the question. " My name is Alice Mustang and it's my Uncle, Roy Mustang who brought me here tonight. I'm very honored to be praised by you." as Ed bowed his head a little to greet her and lift up his dress slightly.

" Oh, would you mind if I call you by your name?" Envy ask the blond in front of 'her' who just bowed and greeted 'her'._ Roy Mustang huh? This is definitely Hagane._

" Sure . . . I mean, yes, you may. Feel free to call me by my name." Ed don't like it. REALLY don't like the lady in front of him. The lady in front of him just gave him a feel that he will only felt when facing towards a certain homunculus.

_So the chibi is not good at greetings huh? And he is trying to avoid me. __Did he realize who am I ? Or just avoiding me by senses? _Envy thought as he noticed some unusual looks of the blond in front of him. _He looks like he is in pain._ Envy can't help but asked " Alice, are you hurt? You look like you are in pain."

_The chibi looks shocked. _Envy thought as he look Ed's stunned face.

_This old hag sure is sharp. _Ed can feel his legs are restless and really want to take a sit. For the first time, he felt fortunate as his left leg is automail.Ed forced a smile on his face and said, " Thanks for your care but I'm really fine. Sorry if you will excuse me . . ." Ed greeted the old lady in front of him before walking towards the garden. He felt that the old lady he just have conversation with is dangerous.

_--_

" Aw . . .The chibi just so adorable greeting like that. And look, how fast he walks away. Avoiding me. . . Wait, why am I getting excited over him!? And why did I think that he is adorable?" Envy whisper to himself after the blond have left. The music begins to play and the peoples started to dance. Envy reject the invitation of dancing with a gentleman and walk towards the garden. At the garden, Envy double check that no one was looking, and he changed back to his prefer form. As Envy look around, he is shocked to see Ed sitting on the bench in front of the fountain, with one of his shoes on the grass. _What is that chibi doing? _

Just then, his violet eyes sharply caught that someone was behind the bush behind Ed.

--

" Owie . . . My legs hurt, stupid high heels . . ." Ed murmured as he massage his right foot a little. After the massaging, he felt a lot better and wear the high heel shoe he left on the grass land back. Ed can't help but sigh as he wonder that is he helping actually. He didn't get any information and there is absolutely no suspicious about General Marcus. " This sure is the toughest mission, I need to wear this kind of fluffy dress and these darn shoes. And these stupid ribbons . . ." Ed began to play with the ribbons around his neck.. Suddenly, a hand cover his mouth using a cloth and the cloth gives out a sweet smell. _I feel . . .Dizzy. _And Ed's world turn to pitch black.

--

" Huh? Where am I? Everything is a pitch black. . .My eyes are masked. My hands are at my back, I can't move at all. Looks like I'm being tied up. If I ever caught the fucking bastard who did this to me, I will make him so fucking died." Ed woke up, finding himself in a totally darkness.

" Ladies and gentleman, welcome! In this underground biding, we shall bring you the rarest object that you won't be seeing everyday! Lets start with object no.1." _A underground biding? So, I had become the biding object huh? _Ed thought. He felt that he was being moved to a brighter place. He heard the voice say, " Now, for object no.1, a simply living doll with golden hair and golden eyes that simply shines like the sun. Please have a look of it. You can use it as a pet or a decoration or we will sell her separately according to your likes." Ed felt that the thing that was masking his eyes were gone. As he opens his eyes slowly, he heard astonishing sounds coming from peoples. Ed was in a cage as he was placed on stage, like an object.

" The biding will start from 10000!" Numerals amount of money will called out. Ed sits at there silently as he draw a alchemy circle on the ropes that are tying him using some chalk that he found left on the floor. When he completes the circle, he activates the circle and blue lights appeared.

" Huh?" " What's going on?" " You are an alchemist!?" as Ed clapped his hands and placed his hands on the cage, the cage bar bend and left an opening that is big enough for him to go through.

" I will teach you, bastard. For messing with me!" Ed said as he began to jump of the stage, clapped his hands again, and transulate a spear from the ground. Ed was lucky that no one was carrying guns as he finish off the guards there. The participants all ran out from the exit, escaping, leaving Ed and the peoples who had knocked off by Ed there. He went towards the man who was in charge of this and hold up his collar. "Now, tell me where did you put all those reports on the underground biding and the drug affairs."

Ed threaten the man by placing the spear at his neck.

" How . . .How did you know that we have been behind this for the drug affairs!? Who . . . Who are you?" the man was shaking uncontrolled as Ed threaten him with the sharp spear.

" You don't have to know my name. You are even not fit to know, doing this kind of inhuman thing. So? Do you want to tell me where you hide the report or die?" Ed ask as he is not very patient.

" No! Please, no! Spare my life! The reports are in the office at there! Please, don't kill me!" the man said as he point to the door just at the left side of them.

" Good. Now you should just stay here and wait for the military man to come." said Ed as he clap his hands again and the man was tie up.

--

Ed started to open up drawer of the table in the office, and he finally found the report he wants. He go through the report just to make sure he got the right thing, " Great, this is just what I need. Mission accomplished. Now I bet Taisan will be speechless about this. And how dare him made me been kidnapped? I will make him pay for this . . ."

" Ara ara, isn't this our Hagane no chibi san, making a mess in the room."

Ed turn around, and saw the person he won't like to see the most. Envy. " Envy . . . What are you doing here!?"

" Aw, I should be asking you that, Sneaking around here dressing in such a . . . Cute form. isn't it? Chibi-chan!" Envy look at the blond in front of him, teases the blond in front of him. " Or should I call you . . . Alice?" Envy chuckled as he see the blond blushed deep red.

" Wait. . . Wait! How did you even know that name? I only told my name to that Marcus and that old lady . . . Wait, you are that old hag!?" Ed was surprised that the old lady he met at the ball was actually Envy.

" Ow . . . You call me an old hag when I'm looking so good. But you sure are sweet back there, Hagane." Envy chuckled at the blonde's reaction, which made the blond more adorable.

"I . . .I . . ." " What's up, chibi? Can't talk back? Or you are agreeing with me?" as Envy walk towards Ed. Ed walk backwards until he knocked the wall. _Shit, I'm in the dead end!_

" So? Hagane?" Envy said as he pinned Ed on the wall.

" Wh . . What? Hey! Let . . . Let me go!" Ed tried to escape Envy's grip, but Envy's grip is so strong that he could not get off. " So? How does it feel to be capture again? Well, I'm not going to sell you of course . . . How could I when you are so adorable?" Envy's grin became wider when the blond in front him tried to escape his grip.

" What? You know I was capture and being place as a biding object?! Just what is your relationship with that Marco?!" Ed cried out in surprise, never thought that that homunculus know so much things.

" Yeah, I saw it all. You being kidnap and too bad, duty call, Lust ask me to go in before I can be a hero and rescue you. We are going to cooperate with that Marco guy but you came and ruined things up. We don't really care as we haven't even start cooperating. And "Wheet!", who could thought that a adorable 'girl' like you could beat all these guys up!" Envy said in a playful tone as he see the chibi in front of him blushes more and more.

" And what are you doing now?! Hanaste!" Ed struggle more but Envy's grip only becomes stronger when he did that.

" My, I answered almost all your question. You should answer mine instead for now. So, why are you dressing up like this and what are you doing with those reports?"

" Why should I tell you! You bastard!"

" Equal value trade, Hagane, that is what you alchemist always said isn't it? So split it up already."

" . . ."

" What's up? Chibi?"

" . . . I don't wanna say . . ."

" Why? I won't laugh at you."

" You sure?"

" Yeah, so just split it up already."

" IcameheresoIcanbeexcuseallmyunhandedin17reportsasanexchange."

" Say what? I can't understand."

" I SAID I CAME HERE SO I CAN BE EXCUSE ALL MY UNHANDED IN 17 REPORT AS AN EXCHANGE! YOU HEARD ME NOW?" Ed shout at Envy's ears, making Envy been stun by his voice.

" What? Ha-ha! You skipped that much work? I . . . can't believe it! Chibi! Hahaha!" Envy laugh until he let go of Ed.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI THAT IS SO SMALL AND ADORABLE LIKE A DOLL!"

" Wow, you are as Kawaii as a doll!"

" YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH! And . . .mmnpht!" Ed voice was cut when Envy kissed him.

Ed tried to push him away but Envy just put his hand at Ed wrist, pulling Ed closer to himself as he deepen the kiss. " Hn . . ." Ed can't help but moan as Envy's skillful tongue touches his sensitive one. Envy deepen it more when he heard Ed moan. Feeling that Ed stop struggling, he pull Ed to himself more and kiss him as if there is no tomorrow. Envy stop the kiss when he found the chibi in his arm needs the thing call 'oxygen'.

" Ha . . . You . . You . . ." " I what?" " You just . . ." " Just kissed you?"

Ed blushes and his face became as red as tomato. " Hey chibi, don't tell me that is your first kiss?"

" Darn you! It is!" " Huh?!" Envy was surprise. This was the first time that he took anyone's first kiss.

" I say it is my first one!" Ed's eyes started to get watery, tears started to drop when he finished his words.

" A? Wai . . . Wait! Chibi chan, don't cry!" Envy don't know what to do when he saw Ed started crying.

" Hun . . . Wah. . . .wah . . .Hun . . . sniff, who's crying!" Ed wiped away his tears but it just won't stop.

Envy just think that this chibi, is too cute for the first time. But he is scared of peoples who are crying. For the first time, he think that the chibi who was sobbing in his arms and denying that he was crying was so cute that he wanted to held him forever. Envy don't know what to do but he just kiss the chibi tears away, which seems to calm him down a bit. " Yes, yes. You are not crying." " sniff I told you!" Envy want to move away from Ed to let him to have time to be alone but he found that the chibi grab on his shirt, lowering his face. Envy was shock, but he felt somehow happy when the chibi did this. So instead of moving Ed's hand way from his shirt, Envy hug the chibi tighter and he can felt the chibi in his arms lean on his chest, still sniffing.

" Now Ed, how did you feel?" Envy said as he hug the chibi with one hand, using another hand playing with the chibi's ribbon on his hair.

" My leg . . ." " Your leg?" Envy said in surprise. As he carry Ed in a bridal style and he could heard the chibi cried in surprise. As Envy place Ed down on a chair, he squat down and removed Ed's right shoes. " It's swollen. I think you sprained your ankle." Envy started to rub Ed's injured ankle.

" Arigato . . ." Envy look up the chibi, who was blushing. Envy smile as he continue to rub the part. After a while, he said " Ne, chibi, try walking now without your shoes." as Envy help Ed to get up, Ed can feel that his ankle amazingly healed after Envy's treatment.

" Say, chibi," Ed look up to Envy beside him. " Why don't you become my coinel to repay me?"

" Wh . . .What?" Ed ask, as he was confused that the homunculus suddenly said out something like this.

" I said, why won't you become my lover?"

" Why me?"

" Because, number one, you are cute and I can't let this good chance go again or I will need to met a guy like you in another hundred years. Number two, I must be responsible for taking your first kiss isn't it, O' chibi chan? Envy blink to Ed.

" You . . . You are joking right?" Ed ask as he wait for the homunculus to react, telling him that it's a joke.

" No, I'm very serious." Envy said with a serious look on his face.

" . . . Alright." Ed said, in a voice that are as small as a mouse squeaking.

" Really!?"

" Yeah . . .Mmpht?!" Envy kissed Ed again with joy and the kiss was more gentle compare to the first kiss between them. Kissing about a half minute, Envy let go of Ed and jump around, shouting out in joy. For the first time, this is Ed which he seen that the homunculus who was a mighty and always mocking about how weak are the humans jumping around like a child. Ed can't help but laugh at the homunculus action. But the sound of the army coming interrupted them, Envy stole a kiss from Ed before he disappears into the darkness saying, " We'll met again." Ed was shock for a moment but pick his senses back after a few seconds as he started to collect the papers which are scattered on the ground. When Ed gathered all the papers, Roy just came in asking " Full Metal, are you alright?". Ed gave Roy a direct kick when Roy came in beating him up as he was shouting " How could I be alright? I have been fucking kidnapped and become a biding object which almost got sell off, you took so long time to find me?! You incompetence!".

In the end, Roy has been beaten up so badly that he can't even stand up. So Ed just step over him and hand the evidence to Riza.

--

yuki-nekolin: I know it sucks but please review! It's my first one after all. Envy is so out of character . . . Ed too. And I sucks . . .


	2. Home sweet home

Warning! Spoilers for FMA!

I don't own FMA

This is Yaoi ok?

My one and only chibi

My one and only palm tree

My one and only you

Chapter two

(The characters appear here will be in their chibi form!)

Lin: Finally, updated . . . I had a hard time to write chapter two. Cause I tried my very best to write all those kissing part and those. Never wrote something like this before, so bear with me and my inexperienced writing . . .

Ed: Finally, we get to appear at here!

Envy: Yeah, and I hope she will let me sc-- (Ed punch him) Ow!

Ed: -blushing- We . . . We will start will the story now! Don't waste Lin's time!

Lin: And forgive me that they are so out of character!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll meet again." Whenever Ed recalls the words that Envy left, he can't help but space up. In his own apartment, the military canteen, in the library, worse, in front of Roy.

"Erhem, Full metal, did you hear what I just said?"

"Huh? Err, sorry, what did you just said?" Ed thought of the words again and all this while he had been daydreaming, until he heard Roy's call.

"Full metal, I said that you did a very good job despite you didn't hand in your 17 reports, so the military allow you to excuse the reports and a few days of rest. You had been restless about the matter right? So I suggest you to take a few days of rest before coming back to work."

"But, Colonel, I'm absolutely fine! I don't need any rest . . ."

"If you want me to remind you, Full metal, you have been spacing out for the whole morning! You said that you are fine?"

"Demo . . ."

"No arguing anymore, Full metal, you are going to rest for 2 days! You may come back after these 2 days of rest."

" . . . I got it. I will be back after 2 days." Ed said as he opens the window.

"I'm glad you got it . . . Wait, Full metal, don't tell me you are . . ." Roy realized it too slow as Ed already jumped out of the window.

"Ja-ne! Colonel Bastard!"

"Edowado, I told you not to jump out of the window, it's dangerous!" Riza shout out to Ed, only saw that Ed was waving his hand and shouting, "I won't do it again! Riza!"

As Ed was walking on his way back to his apartment, he just remember that he needs to buy some ingredients to cook for dinner, so he walk to the convenience store taking a short cut from the alley.

"Yo chibi! I missed you!"

"What!?" Ed was startled and kicks the figure behind him without hesitation, that was when his leg was being grab and the person is Envy.

"Whoa, chibi! It's me! You don't need to react so strongly!" Envy caught Ed's leg just in time before it could touch him.

"En . . . Envy!? So . . . Sorry! It was by reflex . . ." Ed put down his leg quickly when Envy let go of it.

"Aw . . . But you hurt me, chibi. How about something from you to fixed me up?" Envy act like he was hurt as he told Ed to do something to make him better.

"What thing?" Ed asks, with a confused look on his face, not very sure what was the homunculus talking about.

"What about, this?" As Envy place his hand on Ed waist, he point to his own lips using a finger of his. Ed blush as Envy do this, he want to push him away but can't apply any force to the homunculus. "En . . . Envy, I don't want to . . ."

"Edo, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's not like we never did this before." Envy teases.

"But . . . But . . ." Ed look at the homunculus in front of him with tears forming in his eyes. _Aw, looks like the chibi is going to cry again. How adorable. _Envy smirks and said, "Or you want me to take action first, Edo-chan?"

Not waiting for the blond to respond, Envy pulls Ed into a kiss. Envy slides his tongue inside his sweet entrance when the Ed was about to protest, and it shut the blond immediately, he close his eyes. Ed tried to push him away but he can't gather up strength to do so. Knowing that resisting will be no use, he grab on his shirt and shut his eyes and focus on the kiss. Envy lifts his head up to deepen the kiss. He continues to explore the sweet taste along with a taste that only Ed haves as he tangle up with the other's tongue with his more experienced one. Hearing the blond moan as he pull him closer to him.

When they broke the kiss, Ed and he turn his head to avoid the cat-like violet pair eyes. The homunculus just smiles and turns his face back.

"Edo, you don't have to be so embarrass, you just don't know how good you taste like." Envy said as he licks his own lips, looking at the blond in front of him blushes more and more.

"Neh, chibi, why are you here?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI THAT HE TASTES SO GOOD THAT YOU WANT TO KISS HIM AGAIN?" Ed growled.

"Sure, why not?" Envy, pull Ed into another kiss again, and a quick one.

"Wu wah!" Ed blushes again. "What did you did that for?!"

"Well, I can't reject your invitation can I? Beside, you really do tastes well. One more, Chibi?" Envy lift up Ed's chin, ready to give him another kiss.

"No . . . No! I have to get going!" Ed pushes away Envy.

"Ok ok, so why are you here?" Envy smirk as he let go of Ed.

"Huh? Why am I here . . . Ah! I am supposed to do some shopping! I had to get to the store before its close. But wait, why are you even here Envy?"

"Huh . . . I was going to the military to find you when I met you here. Saves me quit a lot of trouble." Envy said as he put his hand on his own waist, striking the pose he always does.

"Okay, if that's so. I have to get going if you don't mind . . ." Ed was trying to sneak away, but Envy pulls Ed back again.

"Wait Edo, I wanna go with you." Envy said.

"Huh?! Why?" Ed asks him surprisingly. Never predict that the homunculus will have this kind of reaction.

"I want to be with you more," Envy said as he clings onto Ed, "And don't you miss me after all these days?"

Ed blush, and he wants to avoid the question by saying, "I . . . I don't really mind. You can come along if you want but . . ."

Envy doesn't understand what the chibi wants to say as Ed was looking at him from head to toe. Then Ed point to him. _Oh, my attire._ As always, Envy was always wearing his black tube top, black skort and a headband with a red triangle on his head. He knows he will be attracting quite a lot of attention like this, and he like it. But for the chibi, he will have to change. After a flash of white light, Envy changed into a white shirt with long sleeve and brown trousers.

"So? Can we go now?" Envy said.

Ed turns around and said, "Yeah . . . Let's go." Never Envy will know, Ed was actually blushing and smiling when Ed turns around. _He does looks well in everything._

While they walk on the street, Envy's emerald hair had attracted quite a lot of attention since it was not tied. Even worse, a little girl saw him and said, "Look, Papa! There is a walking palm tree over there!"

Envy snap off saying, "You little runt, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Envy, calm down!" Ed was pulling Envy down by putting his hands around Envy's waist. The little girl then ran away crying to her Dad.

"I'm gonna kill her-" "Envy!" Ed shouted out, which stunned the homunculus.

"Envy, we are at the store already." Ed said as he point to the convenience store. "Don't tell me you forgot why we are here for."

"But that girl just called me a palm tree!" Envy said angrily.

"So are you going to fight a little girl like her? Hm-- Never knows that you will do such childish things, **palm tree**." Ed teases.

"What . . .? YOU JUST CALL ME A PALM TREE!" Envy said angrily. But Ed was already walking into the convenience store already.

"Hey!" Envy ran to him and caught up.

"Why did you just ignore me?" Envy asks, still angry.

"If I have the time to fight with you, the store will be closed after we finished." Ed said as he picks up a basket.

" . . . . . ." Envy kept his mouth shut even he was not very pleased with Ed's attitude.

Ed look at the shopping list that Al handed him before he went back to Risempool, _veggies, carton of eggs, meat, fruit, flour, sugar . . . Maybe some coco powder, oh yeah, we are out of seasonings too. _Ed picks up everything in his mind and put it in the basket. And at the end, he was at the part which they put the milks and milk made product. Ed hopes that the list doesn't have the name of the object he hates the most but . . . _Milk. _There are even words left by Al reading: _Nii-san, don't you dare to try and ignore this word. You __**must **__buy the milk! _

Envy was curious about why Ed was staring at the list for a long time, he peek at the list over his shoulder and saw the line on the milk. Ed just put down the list and starts to walk away while Envy just smirk and say, "Edo, you haven't got the milk."

Ed stun for a while, and he walk back to that corner again with a pink flush on his face, "I . . . I just forgot to."

Ed stands in front of the shelves, he swallowed, and he finally reaches out his hand to take the milk. As he was about to touch it, he take back his hand, as if the milk is some kind of untouchable thing. Envy chuckled when Ed did that. _This will be interesting._

"Neh, chibi. You don't like milk, don't you?" Envy's words startled Ed, and his face was flush with deep red.

"S . . . So? What's wrong with it! I just can't let myself to drink this kind of white substance from the cow! Just imagining drinking it, I think I will almost throw up!" Ed was snapped off, his hand waving up and down as he stomp his foot next.

"Hey . . ."

"If I ever drink it, I will have nightmares in the night -"

"Hey-" "Asking me to drink it is just taking my life-"

"Edo! Wake up!" Envy shouted.

"Huh?" Ed stops his movements with his hand still in the air, now he noticed that everyone was looking at him with an anime drop on their heads.

"Oh . . . Sorry." Ed said embarrass. And then he reaches out to pick the milk again, but he took it back again, as if the milk is some kind of disease.

Envy chuckled a bit, and helps him to take the carton of milk and place it into the basket.

"There we go any more things on your list?" Envy asks the blushing chibi beside him.

"No . . . No more." Ed said as he walks to the counter with the basket to pay.

"Thank you very much, here is your change. We hope you will shop at here again!" The cashier greets him cheerfully as she gives the change to Ed.

Ed took over the change walk out of the store with the groceries. Envy ask him, "Neh, Edo, where are we going next?"

"Nowhere particular, I need to put all these back to my apartment." Ed said as he continues to walk. But he stop and look up to Envy, he said, "Are you . . . Coming?"

Envy then stop too and look at the chibi, he smile and said, "Of course I'm coming. But Edo, what about dinner?"

"I'm cooking." Ed said. "You can run while you can."

"Why would I run? And, chibi you cook!?" Envy said surprisingly.

"WHO ARE YOU A CHIBI THAT HE CAN COOK BUT CAN'T GROW UP EVEN EATING THE FOOD!" Ed reacts to the keyword and shouts again, and then he continues walking to his apartment. While Envy was rubbing his damaged ears as he follows the chibi. After walking by a few shops and houses, they arrive at a white house with blue roof and a chimney with the same color on it. There was a little garden and bushes with colorful flowers surrounded the house. Ed walk towards the wooden door and took out a key to unlock the door.

_So this is where the chibi lives huh? _Envy thought in his mind. When the door is unlocked, he enters the house and he was surprise. The wall of the house is painted in a light shade of red and the furniture was all made of wood. The floor is covered with red carpet while the sofa was white with red cushion. Envy turn back to his prefer form and step into the living room. Ed removed his shoes and placed his groceries on the kitchen floor, which is just separate by a counter at the living room. Envy followed him and put the things down at the kitchen. The kitchen floor was made of smooth wood and the cupboards were white in color. The kitchen wall was painted sky blue and the square dinning table with a white table cloth with lace at the side was just beside the counter. Along the hall way there was three rooms.

"Edo, where is your room?" Envy asks the chibi who just finished putting away the groceries.

"Huh? Why did you ask?" Ed faces him and asks.

"I wanna see your room." Envy replied.

"Erm, okay . . . "Ed said as he walks to his room and Envy followed him.

Ed's room was the second one along the hall way and just the opposite of the third room.

"That room was the bathroom, and this . . . Is my room." Ed said as he open the door of his room.

Envy widens his eyes as the room was different from the living room and kitchen. The wall of the room was painted peach in color and there is a furry mat with the same color of the wall and on top of it, there are two red bean bags. A wooden study table place in front of the window. On top of it, there is a table lamp and two photos. One is Ed and Al with their mother when they are young, another is with the peoples in military (Roy, Riza, Hughes, Ed, Al, Fuery, Havoc, Ross, Falman, Breda, Shicieka and Armstrong). But what attracted Envy the most is the bed. A double bed with blossom color bed sheets and a red blanket.

"Edo, you sleep on this bed?" Envy asks, his sight not moved from the bed.

"Yeah, Riza gave it to me so I don't need to buy one. It's a bit torn at first but I fixed it with my alchemy." Ed said as he sits on his bed. "This bed is sought of comfortable. Want to have a sit?" He smile and pat the place beside him.

A pink flash appeared on Envy's face, but he hide it well. _Darn it, dose this chibi know what is he doing? _"Okay . . . . . ." and he sit beside him. Envy was ready to pin him down when- "Oh, I should prepare dinner now, make yourself at home." and Envy fall on the bed as Ed stands up.

Ed turns around and checks on Envy, surprised to see that he already lay on the bed. "Wow, is my bed so comfortable that you want to lay down on it?"

"Yeah, **very** comfortable."

"Is that so, call me when you need something." and he walked out the room.

As Ed walk out of the room, Envy grab the pillow and groan that his plan failed.

In the kitchen 

Ed put on his yellow apron, he walk to the groceries and fold his arms, thinking about what he should make.

"Alright, tonight's dinner is going to be omelet rice, rolled cabbage with minced meat and mushroom soup." He gets working as he starts to chop the ingredients into tiny pieces.

It was not long that Ed finished cooking, with Envy walking out of the room,

"Neh Edo, what's cooking? Smell nice . . . Whoa! Did you really make these?" His eyes went wide when he saw the dishes on the dining table. A bowl of soup at the center, two plates of omelet rice and rolled cabbage for two at the side. "Yup, but I can't assume that it will be nice." Ed said proudly with his hands on his waist.

"And Edo . . ."

"Hm?"

"You look cute in that apron."

Ed feels his cheeks burning red again, he turn away from Envy and cupping his face, he said, "You . . . You should go wash your hands and sit down and eat." "Aye, chibi!"

Ed was so embarrassed that he didn't hear the word 'chibi'. He undoes the tie on the apron and removes it. He places his apron on the counter and washed his hands. When he sat down, Envy was about to eat.

"Erm, Envy?"

"What is it? Edo-chan."

"Do homunculus actually eats?"

". . . Gluttony is one good example proving that even homunculus eats." Envy said as he stuff a spoon of the omelet rice into his mouth.

"Ok . . ." Ed start eating too, and both of them ate in silence. "Neh, Edo." "Hm?"

"Why is the tin can not here?"

"Tin can? Wait, you just freaking call Alru a tin can!" Ed stood up from his seat, shouting furiously at Envy.

"But he is one!" Envy look at the angry chibi across him. "He's not you palm tree!" "He is and it's your fault that he is trap inside something like this!"

Edward stunned. His body fall back a bit when he stumble down to his sit. He clenched on his auto-mail fist hard, but when he remembers that he can't feel anything with it, he stare at it with sorrow.

". . . Thanks for the meal." He stood up as he collects his plate and walk into the kitchen. He throws away the remaining food on the plate and started to wash the dishes. Envy look at him, wondering why the chibi's attitude suddenly changed. He finishes the food and walk to Ed who was washing the dishes.

While he walks towards Ed, he noticed that the chili's shoulder was actually shaking, and he heard soft sniffing. Envy thought that things were not right, he put his hand on Ed's shoulder and Ed was startled. When Ed faced him, Envy's eyes widen in surprise.

He was crying. His tears roll down his cheeks from his golden eyes which were startled, tears in his eyes and start to roll down and form again. Ed turn his face from him, he wipe his tears silently and sniff as he ask, "En-- Envy, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, but what's wrong with you chibi?! Why are you crying?" Envy said as he put his hand round his waist, let Ed face him.

"Hm? What are you talking about? Nothing is -hic-, wrong . . ." Tears start to roll down again, now he started to cry.

_Shit, what the hell did I do? He's crying again and he's not even telling me what the problem is! Wait the tin can._ "Edo, I'm sorry what I said about the tin- no, Alphonse. So stop crying 'kay?" Envy said as he pulls the chibi into an embrace. "No, it's not your fault."

Envy look at him, he wanted to ask him why but Ed said it first.

"Although I know the laws, I paid no heed. I know there was no cure for death, but I insist on continue doing it. I lead Alru to a hopeless dream, and in the end he turns into something like that . . . Into a monster that can feel nothing, can't even sleep, he can't even show his emotions! And that's why . . . That's why he went back to Risempool, because he hates me right now, don't he?" He covers his mouth, too hold back to hold back his cry, "Not only that, I can't even feel. . . With this hand and leg of mine."

Envy remained silence, he pat his back gently, smoothing the crying boy down. He lifts up his face as he kisses away the tears away at the corner of his eyes. Ed cool down, the tears that Envy kissed away seems to stop them from forming. The homunculus held him close to himself, Ed stop crying but he was still sniffing. He hugs him back, and he relaxed into the warm feeling that the homunculus gave, which he thought the homunculus would ever have.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, it's kind of strange, Envy."

"Hm--- Why?" Envy look at the chibi, who was on his lap as they were relaxing on the couch.

"No one has ever stopped my tears in such a short time before. Well, not even Al, but there is one time I actually felt quite . . . **Good** after crying." He smirk evilly as his memories came back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

That morning, our Flame alchemist was insulting the Full-metal alchemist like always. But this time, he went too far.

"Full-metal, I apologies for what I had said. Now, would you please stop crying?" Roy said with a troubled look on his face. The alchemist who was crying and hugging himself on the sofa shakes his head between his wailing and sniffing. "No-- No! I can't stop it and it's your entire fault, baka Taisa!"

Roy sigh, he tosses a help signal to his assistant, Lieutenant Riza. Riza nod, knowing that if this continues, her superior will not focus on his work, thus making the paper work to stack up more.

She move to the crying blond, after convincing the alchemist for some time, she walk out of the room with him, and told her superior to continue his work.

She brought him to the others, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman look at the crying blond. Havoc point at him as he ask her what happened, Riza told them that Roy had gone too far and thus making he alchemist cry. "I hope that all of you will have some ways to cool him down." Riza said. The four nod and said that they will try to stop their boss's tears.

Havoc tried to convince him first, "Boss, you are a man right? Man shouldn't cry you know that will be pathetic."

"Then you are saying that I'm pathetic?"

"N-no, that's not what I mean--" "Wah! Now you said that I'm pathetic, how could you? -Sniff- You are a heartless jerk!"

Ed wails louder than ever, making Havoc feels bad. Havoc look at the rest for help, butt he got quite a shock as he just receive a "Now you made it worse!" "You are supposed to stop him from crying any further, but what outcomes is the opposite." "Havoc-san, you shouldn't say things like that! That will only hurt Boss's feelings!"

Havoc look at Riza, hope that she will give him her support, but what he get was only Riza shaking her head with a disappointed look. This hits him hard, now he was sulking at a corner.

Breda tried next with his joke, but it didn't turn out well as the jokes were, erhem, too hard for the blond to take. Now he was blushing and still crying, but the wailings stopped.

"Well, at least that works a little, haha . . ." Breda said nervously as the rest (except for the blushing Fuery and the sulking Havoc.) stare at him as if he was a monstrous thing.

Fuery and Falman tried next, but it didn't make the blond stop crying. When Scieska came in, their eyes lit up with hope, pulling the confuse Scieska to Ed, Riza explained the situation to her. Scieska then agrees to help. She told him the jokes that she read on the books, some of them are so funny that it made the others let out a giggle, but Ed didn't react to it. Hughes came in next, but what he did was only shoving Elicia's picture to Ed.

Half of the day was gone, but the blond's tears were still flowing. Riza sighed, she then said, "I guess there is no choice huh?"

The crew looks at her, wonder what she will do. Just then, Roy came out from his office, looking exhausted.

"Riza I think I need some coffee--Bang!-" A bullet was just fired and it leave a hole on the wall which is just an inches away from his shoulder. It made Ed look up at him with his teary eyes

"Ri-- Riza?" Roy looks at his assistant, who was pointing her gun at him. Riza fired 6 times continuously, each bullet land on different places but they are only inches away from Roy.

Ed looks at the shivering alchemist, and finally let out a smile.

End of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that's what happened. And I enjoy that time **very** much, say Envy." Ed said as he looks up to the giggling homunculus.

"Haha . . . What?" Envy look at the chibi in his lap.

"Can I get off your lap now?"

"Mmm--- Nope, you can't unless . . ."

"Unless what?" Ed ask innocently, his body shift to the side, making himself a little more higher then the other as he turn to ask him.

"Unless you let me stay over for sometimes."

Ed was stunned, he looks at the homunculus, he asks, "Why? Why do you want to stay?"

"Hm--- Because it's boring back at there, so I think things will be interest staying with **my** chibi." Ed's face flushes in pink again, he wants to protest for the homunculus calling him small, but Envy crushes his lips with him.

Ed can't gather up any energy as he felt his lips being softly sucked. He felt that his bottom lip was being lick, begging for entrance. Just as he opens his mouth, the other's tongue shoved in, now dancing with his. He moans under the kiss, gripping on Envy's shoulder as he move nearer to the other. Ed pushes the homunculus, begging for air, the other let go of him and he start to pant and taking in the air.

"Ne, chibi, you can breathe when you kiss you know. You don't need to stop your breathing, what you are using is only your mouth." Envy look at him seductively, his arms wrap around the other waist.

Ed's face turn red now, "I-- I don't know! I never kiss with others before . . ." he turns his face to the side as his face turn redder from embarrassment.

"So what about a rehearsal?"

Not waiting for the other to reply, he pulls the chibi to himself again as he crush their lips together. This time, the blond really took in the lesson and breath during the kiss. When they broke the kiss, Ed was relaxed down, but his body tense up again when he felt Envy nibble on his neck. Envy nibble on his neck at first, but he suck down hard, leaving down a red mark. The blond moan under his touch, but can't take in this much pleasure.

"En--Envy, stop, onegai . . ." Ed begged, his eyes start to get misty.

"Why? You are not use to it?" Envy look at the chibi, the smirk on his face appear again.

"I'm, ha, not used to it-- ah!" Ed moans as he felt the other's hand under his shirt, touching his sensitive skin.

"Hmm--- alright, but let me tell you. You will have to get used to my touch." Envy said as he slowly lifts the blond down on the couch from his lap.

"Edo, I noticed something."

"Huh? What?" Ed asks, looking at the homunculus.

"You . . . Are the sensitive type."

"Huh?" "It means you are sensitive under my touch." Blush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lin: Finally!!! Finished this chapter! -Tears of joy appear-

Envy: Hey, why didn't I screw O'chibi-chan just now?

Lin: Because it will be too fast, wait until the further chapters.

Envy: . . . Fine, I will go have some fun with the chibi now. -Starts to walk away-

Lin: Actually there's another reason . . .

Envy: -stop- What is it?

Lin: If I write I'm afraid that it will turn out to be too *beep* n *beep* n mmpht!!!!

Yuki: -covering Lin's mouth- Sorry, but this girl can sometime be too . . . You know.

Ed: -blushing like hell- Wuwah . . . I-- I don't know it will be like this. -Covers face-

Envy: Woah, I like that idea!

Ed: Huh!?

**Special thanks to**

**Guz Ablaze- Thank's for your review! You really encourage me to continue writing!**

**shenna45- Haha, thanks for your lesson, sensei! But if you really want to be a Beta reader, I will be dead now . . .**

**YukinoKara- Yes, I'm not very familiar with Japanese terms, I tried very hard to let those characters not to seem SO out of character . . . -sulk at a corner-**

**But everyone, thanks for your reviews! Next chapter there will be omake!**


	3. Rain

Warning!

This is Yaoi!

There will be spoilers!

I don't own FMA!

My one and only chibi;

My one and only palm tree;

My one and only you

Lin: Yippee! Chapter 3! Thanks for your reviews, I'm really happy! -Skips around the room-

Ed: Why do I have to be the sensitive type?! Why do I look like I'm going to cry when Envy teases me?!

Lin: Easy, because I want to make you to be more uke-like.

Ed: . . . Then the sensitive type?

Lin: Because I want you to be sexier.

Ed: But Envy here is already sexy enough for you!

Envy: Aw, chibi, you just said I'm sexy! -Tackle Ed-

Ed: Argh, get off me! -Blushing and pushing Envy away-

Lin: Look at them; anyway, they are out of character. Please forgive me for this.

Yuki: You didn't tell him the real reason why you made him into a sensitive type . . .

Lin: I will tell you at the end of the story. Now, it's show time! -Dark beauty sister appears-

Lin: Haha! Just kidding. But, -psst-, anyone wants to se any lemons? Review to tell me what you think!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy, wander around the house, he was amused by the arrangement of the furniture. Ed, who was reading on the couch, can't help but thought that the homunculus looks like a child wandering around the house. He giggles on the thought as he put down his book. He looks at the clock, it was seven and the sun is setting. He walks to the garden, looking at the sun setting as the sky turn purple from blue.

He felt that someone wraps his arms around his neck as the person lean on his shoulder. He smile, "Envy, what's up?"

"Hmm--- Nothing? Just want to see what my chibi is looking at." Envy said lazily.

"Envy, I have a few things to say about you staying over."

"What is it?"

"You can only sleep at the couch, since Al doesn't like others touching his bed. His room was in the study room, what are left is only the living room couch and my bedroom. . ." Ed stuns for a moment, he look a t the homunculus and said, "Wait, don't tell me you want to sleep with me?"

"Why not? Your bed is a double bed."

"B-But . . ." "Edo~ you won't like to break your promise to me right?" Ed gulped, he knew that he promised the homunculus to let him stay over in exchange for him to let go of him. He knew that he will have to agree to it no matter what, a promise is a promise.

"Ahhhhh!!! Alright, tonight you can sleep in my room!"

"That's my chibi!" Envy yelp happily as he cuddle Ed. _**My**__ chibi? Wait, since when I'm allowing him to call me small? _"Don't call me small!!"

"But you are a chibi! So small . . ." "Hey!" ". . . And yet so cute." Ed's face turn red, Envy smirk and peck on his red cheeks. Ed touch the cheeks that Envy peck on as he turn and look at him, "Aw, that's why you're my chibi!" "Envy!"

Envy pat the chibi's head before he wander off into the house. Ed glares at the leaving figure before he turns his sight to the sky again. The evening sky was suddenly filled with rain clouds, making it look dull.

"I hope it won't rain . . ." Ed said before he walks into the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed walk into the shower after making sure that Envy was already asleep in the bedroom. He took a shower instead of a bath (yup, there's a bathtub in the bathroom.), he turn the knob as he felt the water hitting on his skin. He wanted to throw away the stress he had this one whole day. After a while, he finished the shower, after he dried his body, he dress in his pajamas.

The pajama was peach in color and had pictures similar to Al's head on it. (The one Ed wore in BBI) When he looks right into the mirror, he saw the red mark on his neck. His face reddens again, he pull up his collar to cover the mark.

He went out with his towel hanging on his neck. He tosses the clothes into the laundry basket and walk into his room. The light was off, only the dim light by the desk lamp was on. He noticed that the homunculus was sleeping on the left side of his bed.

Ed can't help but let out a smile as he dry his hair. He put the tower on the clothe hanger which he hang on the door knob as he took a comb and start combing his hair. He comb through the golden locks which was tangle. He untangles his hair and grooms it in the way he like, he put the comb on the table and he walk to his study table. He took out the suit case he always carry and took out document as he study through them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy was awaken when he heard he door being open and then closed. He continues to lie on the soft bed so that the blond will thought that he was sleeping. He took a little peek at his chibi at the corner of his eyes. He looks at his chibi who was drying his long hair. He looks at his chibi who was combing through it. He looks at his chibi who was studying with a serious look on his face. He looks at the chibi who look so . . . Feminine.

When it was time to rest, Ed kept his documents back into his suitcase. He walk over to the bed, not aware that the homunculus was still awake, he climb on the bed silently ass he lift up the blanket gently. Noticing that the homunculus was not cover with the blanket, he covers the blanket on him as they share the same one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just Ed lay on the soft pillow; he felt the homunculus wrap his arms around him. He exclaimed, "Envy! I thought you were asleep!"

"I am! But I woke up when you climb on the bed. Chibi~ you smell nice~" Envy said as he cuddle into him. "Of course, I just took a bath . . . Erm, Envy? Can I sleep now?" "Why not? You can sleep now. I just wanna hug something to sleep."

". . . Does that mean I'm the substitute of a pillow?" Ed said in a grumpy mode, thinking that the homunculus is calling him a small guy who was so small enough to be a pillow.

"Mmm . . . Nope, it's just that I want to hug my chibi to sleep." Envy said as he hold the blond closer to him, his head bury into the blond's golden locks. Ed blushes and closes his eyes, trying to ignore the homunculus comment. But his words did make him felt happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the night, Ed was woken up by a sharp pain on his auto-mail hand and leg. He heard the sound of the rain falling outside. He curses in his mind as he tried to get up without waking the homunculus up. He lifts up the other's hand on him slowly and gently, trying to get up without waking the other up.

When he manages to get the other's hand off him, he felt another pain on his left nerves. He clenched his teeth to preventing himself for letting any noise out. He hugs himself as he touches the nerves on his left leg.

"Edo? What's wrong?" "Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry for that." Ed said as he smiles weakly to the homunculus.

"Is there something wrong? You look pale . . ." "Envy, is the outside raining?" Envy open up the window curtain, indeed the outside was raining.

"Yeah, it's raining cats and dogs outside . . ." "Mmm . . .!" Ed reply but he felt a sharp pain on his nerves. "Ed- Edo! What's wrong?" Envy dash by his side when h heard his chibi groan in pain.

"It's nothing . . . The nerves connected to my auto-mail will hurts when it rains. I'm used to it . . . Envy? What are you doing?" Ed looks at the homunculi who lift him up to his lap. Envy remained silence, his hand wrap around the blond as he tried to smooth down the pain on he blond's right shoulder. Ed laid on into Envy's embrace as he felt sleep over taking it. A sweat roll down on his face as he felt the pain again when he was trying to sleep. He let out a groan that startled the homunculus.

"Edo, does it hurt a lot?" "Yeah it hurts . . . But I can endure it."

Envy turn silence again, his hand slip on Ed's shirt and he started to unbutton it. Ed widen his eyes in surprise as he grab on the other's hand.

"Envy, what in the hell are you doing?!"

"Just relax; I will make you feel good."

"And how is stripping me making me feel good?!"

"You will see." Envy grab the other's hands as he grab on the other's hand. He slips his right hand into Ed's shirt which he unbuttons just now. When his hand touches the connected nerves, Ed let out a groan, but not the kind that he was in pain. When Envy's hand caress the nerves more, he can't help but let out a moan as he felt his body starts to get heated up.

"Ha . . . Envy, stop, please . . ." Ed moan, his breath starts to get inaccurate. "Hm . . .!" Ed twitches as he felt that the homunculus nibble on his ear.

"Wait, ha . . . St-stop it--" "Nope, cause I'm having fun now."

"You call this, Hm, fun? St-stop it or I will kick you out of the house!" "Geez, fine." Envy gets his hand out of the blond's shirt and stopped what he was doing. Ed was panting with his face all flush with redness. "Chibi, still feel uncomfortable with your auto-mails?" Ed was awakening from his words. He didn't feel any pain after all of . . . Erhem, those things.

"Erm, no-nope." Ed blush as Envy put him back on the bed. _Don't tell me that he was doing those kinds of things to me just because he wants to smooth my pain down? B-But he could use other ways other than sexual harassment--_ He slap his head on that thought.

"What the heck was thinking about . . ." "Chibi? What's wrong?" "Huh, erm, it's nothing! I think the rain stopped . . ." Ed said as he crawls to the window curdain to check it out, trying to change the subject.

"Finally, now I can sleep peacefully . . ." Ed said nervously as he lay on the pillow.

"Edo--" "Ja, oyasumi." Ed said as he turns to the side from Envy, pretending nothing has happened.

". . . . . . Oyasumi, chibi-chan." Envy said as he lies on the bed. He wraps his arms around the figure, which slightly jump up when he did that. He felt the blond shift to him, he smile as he close his eyes and lay into the golden locks of the blond.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chibi, wake up, the sun is high up in the sky already!" Envy said as he shakes the sleeping figure.

"Mmm . . . Just . . . A few more minute . . ." Ed said as hug on the blanket on him, feeling sleepy.

"-Sigh- Who knows that the chibi is so hard to wake up." Envy sigh, wondering what he should do next. The chibi was sleeping peacefully, he just look so cute and innocent with that face, which made him want to do naughty things to him . . .

Envy slowly climb on the sleeping figure, he purred, "Chibi~ Wake up now, or I will do naughty things to you . . ." Ed woke up almost immediately, he turn and saw Envy was on top of him, "En- Envy! What the hell are you doing?!" "Isn't that obvious? I'm waking you up. Ohayou, O'chibi-san." Envy said as he land a kiss on Ed's forehead. Ed blush when he did that, he touch his forehead with his hand as he sit up from his position. He felt his eye bags growing heavy even after Envy woke him up in such a surprising way, he let out a small yawn as he rub his eye tiredly.

_Cute . . . The chibi look so adorable like this. So cute and yet so innocent. . ._ He pecks on the chibi's lips, earning another blush from him. "Chibi-chan, do you know that you look kawaii when you just wake up?" "Huh? You just said something that Alru will say . . ." "Alru? You mean that he said the same thing to you?" "Yeah, almost like every morning . . ." _Darn tin can, keeping defend less chibi all to him. But now it's my turn to enjoy it. _

Ed walks down from his bed as he head towards the bathroom. He wash up himself and change into he clothing he brought into the bathroom just now after his shower. Dressing in his usual clothing, he walks into the kitchen to make breakfast. He put on his apron as he asks the homunculus if he want breakfast too. After receiving Envy's reply, which is a yes, he starts to work on the meal. When the meal was ready, both of them sit down on the table and finished the meal quickly.

Ed went to the bathroom again; he brought out a basket of undone laundry with him as he washes it in the washing machine that Winry made for him. While he wait for the laundry to be done, he starts to do all those house work like any other ordinary housewives.

Envy look at his chibi with interest as the chibi do things as if he was used to it. "Neh Edo, don't you have to go back to work today?" Envy asks curiously.

"Colonel Bastard gave me a few days of vacation. That bastard, I told him that I'm fine in all ways. Now he was forbidding me to go to work and stay at home to grow mushrooms!" Ed said furiously as he clenches his hand, cursing the Flame alchemist who threw him into this boredom.

"Grow mushrooms?" "It means I'm bored." "Oh," Envy said as he starts another subject again.

"Why did your superior thought that you are suppose to take a few days off work?" "Because I have been spacing out since that day I meet you in my mission, and those days I have been thinking about nothing but only y--" Ed shut his mouth with both of his hand before he could finish the words. The mop he was holding land on the floor.

_Shit, I couldn't possibly tell him that I was thinking about him in those days can I? _Ed thought as he blush in embarrassment.

_The chibi isn't telling me something. Why did he stop just now? Wait, could it be . . . _Envy put up a smirk on his face as he walk towards the blushing blond.

"Neh Edo chibi, could it be you have been thinking of me in these past few days?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI THAT CAN'T GET YOU OFF IN HIS MIND THAT HE EVEN SPACE OUT DAZING ABOUT YOU DURING WORK AND HIS SUPERIOR HAVE TO SEND HIM TO REST FOR A FEW DAYS THINKING THAT HE'S NUTS?!" Ed almost slaps himself from saying that out loud. He became nervous when the homunculus got nearer and nearer to him.

"Chibi, how sweet of you. Thinking of me in times like this . . ." Envy purred as he tackles the chibi down on the mat.

"Don't call me small! And I wasn't thinking of you all the time!" Ed said as he tried to push the homunculus away, his cheeks had become red again.

"Since our chibi here is so nice, why doesn't he have a reward?"

"Huh-- mmpht . . ." The homunculus place their lips together, he felt that his lip being lick, teasing him to open his move. He let in as he open his mouth slightly, allowing the other's entering into his sweet den. Never got tired of how the blond taste like, Envy thrust in his tongue deeper, desiring more of Ed. Ed wrap his arms around Envy's neck as he return the kiss, as their tongue dances with each other, they lost track of the time.

"**Ring!"** The sound of the phone ringing made them get back into their senses. Envy let go of the blond unwillingly as Ed went to pick the phone up.

"Hello this is Edward Elric speaking . . ." _"Full-metal, I'm Roy Mustang here." _

"Oh, what's up Colonel Bastard? Calling me in this time of day, slacking on work again?" Ed teases as he raises an eyebrow, putting on a smirk on his face.

"_Full-metal, I don't think that you taught to call your superior in such unpleasant form. Haven't you learnt any manners in classes? Or you were too small to hear you teacher talking?"_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN HEAR WHAT HIS TEACHER WAS SAYING DURING LESSONS!" Ed shout through the phone, making the homunculus behind him a little startled.

"_Full-metal! I told you that not to shout when you are answering the phone! Anyway, I have something to tell you."_

"Yeah I got it, what is it?" Ed asks as he ruffles his own hair.

"_It seems that you know the Trigham brothers, Russell and Fletcher Trigham quite well in your previous investigation on the stone right? Both of them are going to be Central in a few days to help the military with some things that their father did in the past. I hope that you could let them stay at your place for a few days before they finish the project or find a new place, it won't take a long time."_

"But I don't have enough places to let them say!" Ed exclaimed, he heard Roy said, _"Don't worry, Rusuell could sleep on the couch." _"Ok-- Wait, how come you know there's a couch in my house?" _"Lucky guess, so it's up to you Full-metal! I will tell you the details once you get back to work, which is tomorrow." _Before Ed can reply, Roy put the phone down.

"Shit, that bastard! Don't the military have dorms?" Ed said furiously as he slams the phone down.

"Chibi, what's wrong?" Ed look back, he explained the things to him as he let out a sigh.

"So, you mean that I can't stay anymore when those two came?" Envy asks as he starts feeling a little annoyed. Ed nods his head, "Unless you can turn into something else except in your human form . . ."

"Oh, so that means that I can stay if I change my form? That's easy! What do you want me to change to?" This stunned Ed a bit; he actually forgets that the homunculus was a shape shifter! He thinks about it, and had an idea.

"What about a neko?" just as he finished his words, Envy turn into a Persian cat with snow white fur. Ed sit on the coach where Envy jump on. As the other climb on his lap, Ed start to scratch the Persian's ears as he said, "Then it's decided. You will be in this form when the others were here."

The Persian returns him with a purr while Ed continues to pet him.

"If Alru will here, I bet he will squeal like a girl and start to play with you. He always wants to have a cat, but I'm the one who don't allow to let him keep one . . ." Ed said as he pet the Persian gently, putting on a gentle expression on his face as he start to go through his memories about his little brother, always wanted to take in a cat.

"Hm-- Never knows that you have experience with a cat." Envy turn back into his usual form, it gave the blond quite a shock when he saw the homunculus on his lap.

"Now . . . Let's continue what we were doing just now." "What, Envy!" Ed exclaims as the homunculus push him down on the couch. He can feel his cheeks burning red again when the other place their lips together again. He moans under the kiss, he wraps his arms around the other as he returns the kiss. He can felt that the other's hand start to undo the clip of his shirt. When their lips broke apart, Ed tense up again when the homunculus start to suck his neck. He moans under the touch as the homunculus leave down a trail of red marks on his neck.

"Wait Envy, not too-- ah, hard. Or tomorrow I can't cover, ha, the marks up. . ." Ed said between the moans, the homunculus look at his flushing face with his violet eyes as he stops his movements. He smirks as he pecks on the blond's lips again.

"So that means I can't do things that will be obvious for the others to see? That's no fun chibi~"

"Your fun is causing me trouble! And I need to do the laundry now, let me go Envy!"

"Hm-- No plllease?" Ed blush again for his impoliteness as he said, "Plllease Envy? I rrreally need to go now."

"Ok, chibi. Hey, is there anything I can do?" Envy asks as he looks at the blond. "Why?" "Because I'm bored."

Ed look at the palm tree, he think for a while and said, "What about helping me hanging up the laundry?" "Ok, let's get going now." Envy jump off the couch in a flash as he skip happily.

Ed smile as he went after the skipping palm tree. Envy suddenly came to a stop, making Ed bang into him. "What the-" "Erm, chibi, where's the laundry basket?" "… …"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wah Envy! The blanket will drop on the ground if you put it like this!" Ed said as he rushes to the falling blanket. He caught the white blanket in time as he hugs it to himself, feeling the soft blanket touching his skin.

Envy look at his chibi, the blond look like an angel. His loosen golden locks flow along with the blowing wind; his arms wrap around the white blanket as he shift the locks behind his ears. He hangs the blanket over the hanging pole. He turns and looks at Envy, as golden orb met with violet one, he smile at the homunculus. Daze by the blond's smile, he can't help but smile back at the chibi as he walk towards to him.

He pulls the blond into an embrace as he whispers the words into the blond's ears, "Chibi, I love you."

Ed widen his eyes when he said that, his expression soften as he embrace back the homunculus, "I love you too, my palm tree."

The laundry was thus left forgotten on the ground as the pair of lovers sunk into the embrace of each other. The wind blow on them as the blond hopes that time will stops now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lin: Sorry to break in but . . . It's Omake time!

Yuki: Anyway, this story will be set before chapter 2. It's about how Ed and Envy felt when they went back after the incident in their view.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the mission, I can't help but felt exhausted after I finally gave the Colonel Bastard a good beating. Things were so strange today . . . Is the godness of fate toying with me? I was leaning on the panel of the car as I go through the things I went through today.

I was awoken from my thoughts when Havoc calls me, telling me that we had arrived at my home. After thanking Havoc for giving me a ride to home, I drag my tired heels into the house after unlocking it.

I quickly remove the heels from my feet as I start to massage them. My right ankle was indeed swollen, but it didn't look so bad after . . . Envy treated it for me. When I had his image in my mind again, I can feel my cheeks starts to get hot.

Ignoring it, I walk into my room as I start to undress. I put the dress into a box so that I could return it to Riza sometimes later even though she told me that I can keep it. As I feel the soft texture of the dress with my flesh hand, I think I could really adore the dress as it felt so soft and silky. I close the box and put it under my bed.

I took a bath before I change into my pajamas. As I lie on my bed, I can't help but start to ask myself why accept to be the homunculus's lover? Even though it's an equal value trade, but isn't the price to be paid too huge? I turn over to the side of my bed; I can't help but starts to remember when Envy kisses me. In all this years, I had never been kiss on the lips like this. The feeling is just so new to me . . .

I smack my head for thinking that, but that's a wrong move. I smack my head with my auto-mail fist . . .

Rubbing the part where I hit, the feeling of the kiss returns back into my mind again. I hide under my pillow as I felt embarrassment taking over me. Envy's kiss really feels good, but it's a little bit forceful.

But, being the Full-metal alchemist, I can't believe that I cried over such minor things! But Envy did what made me surprise more. He gently kisses away my tears and he even start to pat my back, giving me comfort. I never knew a cruel homunculus like himself have such a side.

Maybe . . . It's just maybe, being with him doesn't sound so bad I guess . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lin: Next is Envy's turn!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, being drag by the old hag Lust, I went to that stupid ball by those pathetic human, but there I saw Hagane no O'chibi--chan. He was wearing this dress and, aww, so cute. Just like a little princess . . . Wait, where the hell did that idea came from!?

He supposed to be an enemy! But that didn't stop me from thinking him cute.

I was supposed to hurt him! But who said that I can't comfort him when he cried?

How can I ask him to be my lover! Why can't I? Rivals will always become lovers are what they said.

The chibi . . . Just taste so sweet when I kiss him, he's totally a virgin. He was so cute when he said thank you while he was blushing! I still can't believe he cried when I kissed him, he was so innocent, not like the usual O'chibi-chan, who acts so mighty all the time.

I want to be by his side, holding him forever, even if the others object me for doing this. I think I was about to float when the chibi said he agrees to be my lover!

If I explore more, maybe I will see the more interesting side of the chibi-chan. I lick my lips, can't help but start thinking that what else of cosplay I can put the chibi-chan in . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lin: End of Chapter 3! Sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter, the ending was strange . . .-_-lll

Ed: Hey you said that you were going to tell me the reason why you made me a sensitive type!

Lin: Okay fine! I will tell you. It's because . . .

Ed: Because what?

Lin: Ask Roy. -Roy appears-

Roy: Good day to you all here! I had been call by Lin to explain to you all why is Edward the sensitive type. -Wave at audience-

Ed; Why ask you!?

Yuki: Because he had the most dates in FMA, so you can call him an expert in relationship, yes, even in sexual relationship . . .

Ed: -blushing furiously- Erm, you can start now Taisa.

Roy: Ok, being a sensitive type is very rare. You can make your partner more . . .** Excited** like this. -blow into Ed's ears-

Ed: Hun-nya! Wh-what the heck are you!-blushes deepen-

Roy: Demonstrating, I can already feel myself excited already . . . -put on a perverted smile-

Envy:** What the hell are you doing to my chibi?** -cut between Roy and Ed-

Roy: Like what I said just now, demonstrating.

Envy: **Listen here, if you get near to my chibi again, I will tear you into pieces.**

Roy: Let's see if you can after I burn you into crisp. -Put on his gloves-

Roy/Envy: -stare draggers at each others-

Ed: . . . . . .

Lin: Please review!

**Special thanks to:**

**Hiya120- **Thanks for review too, I actually love that part . . .

**YukinoKara-** Erm, about the Beta thing, I don't think I understand . . . Sorry, but thanks for reviewing and correcting me again sensei! (You won't mind me calling you that will you?)

**FallingMango- **Thanks for reviewing too! I will keep what you said in mind (If I won't forget XD)

**wishfulliving-** Haha, thanks, you gave me a boast to write this chapter . . .

**Thank you everyone, are you ready for some stalking in the next chapter? I will update as soon as possible! **


	4. Stalker! part 1

Warning!

This is Yaoi!

There will be spoilers of FMA!

My one and only chibi;

My one and only palm tree;

My one and only you

-

Lin: Finally, an update! Have been busying helping Yuki with 'Full Moon Surprise'.

Yuki: Even though you only caused more trouble.

Lin: You-!

-

"Note to myself; Never EVER let Envy mark me next time we make out." Ed face the mirror, the visible marks on his neck was reflected on the mirror. The homunculus have been pinning him down on the floor whenever he had the chance, it made Ed felt his heart skips a beat whenever he was suddenly 'attacked'.

Now he was in the bath room, hoping that he could take a bath and cool himself down. While undressing himself, he noticed that the marks on his neck were very obvious and very hard to cover it with his current clothing.

He clip his hair up with a red clip, and walk towards the bathtub as he turn on the tap to let both hot and cold water fill the bathtub the same time. Testing the temperature with his hand, the water had reached the temperature he prefers. When the bathtub was filled with water, he soaks into the water as some of the water overflow.

Lying on his back, he close his eyes as he let out a sigh, feeling exhausted in just one day. Things were never so tiring before the homunculus come. Ed looks at his auto-mail hand as he raises his hand up, hoping that it won't rust. Winry said that this time she made his auto-mail with some material that will prevent it from rusting when it touches the water. He put down his hand and closed his eyes again while he massages his right shoulder with his left hand.

He felt something remove his hand from the shoulder as two hand over took it. "Want me to help, Edo?" the hand then starts to help him with his previous work with his shoulder.

Ed let out a groan, "Yeah, a little harder there . . . Yup, that's the strength--"

Ed snaps his eyes open, he turn around and saw the homunculus right behind him with his hands on his shoulders, "Envy! Why the heck are you here?"

"Why I'm here you ask? I'm here to help you . . . Let out your stress." Envy purred at the blond's ear, making Ed blush when he did that.

"You are the one giving me stress! Get the hell out of the bathroom now Envy!" Ed said angrily as he stood up from the bathtub. Envy was slightly surprised when he did that, but he smirks as he look at the blond up and down as he said, "Nope, not going to abandon this nice view here . . ."

Ed blushes and sits back down on the tub again as he cover himself in the water, blushing deep crimson, "An-anyway, and get out now! Or I . . ."

"Or you will what? Tell me what you will do, chibi . . ." Envy step into the tub, the blond back away as the homunculus came closer and closer to him.

Envy caresses the blond's face with his glove hand, it slowly moves to the blond's hair as he gets his hand on the clip. He removed it. Golden locks were let down as it touches the blond's shoulder, covering the neck fill with his markings. Ed was confused by the homunculus, he don't know why he did that. But it made him felt more embarrass when Envy was looking at him like that.

"Chibi . . . Gosh, you were alluring, it's hard for me to control myself now . . ." Envy said as he caresses the blond's face, bushing the blond's soft lips with his thumb as he claims the blond's. Ed moans under the kiss and shiver under Envy's touch. As Envy switches his attention to the blond's neck, Ed was moaning at the strange pleasure. Ed know that things will keep going on if don't stop the homunculus now.

His hand was searching for something as his move his hand around. When he felt the handle of the shower, he pulls it down. Hot water was hitting on their skin as Envy stopped his movements. He look at the blond, partly confused that why did he stopped him.

"I'm not . . . Prepared for it yet."

Ed said as he look down on him, didn't have the courage to face Envy. Envy was surprised, he smile as he land a kiss on the blond's forehead as he said, "Don't worry, I will wait."

Envy left the blond as he walk out of the tub, he walk into the room leaving the blond behind to calm him down. He grab a towel on the cloth hanger as he dry himself, he can still smell the blond's fragrance. He took a deep breath of it, and said, "I will be patient this time, Edo, or I won't have any fun being with you anymore . . ."

-

Ed sit in the tub, he left the shower on as he felt the water hitting on his skin. His hair was drenched; his whole body was turning hot as he as blushing from embarrassment.

"How could I say that to Envy? But I was still scared . . . Scared that he will abandon me after he had my body. I don't want to be his temporary entertainment, or is that what he wants only?" he holds back his sob, afraid that the homunculus in the room will heard him if he cries out.

He turns off the shower as he slowly gets out from the water, drying himself, he look at the mirror. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day . . . Time to go back to work."

He put on his pajamas, this time; it was a plain blue one. After buttoning all the buttons, he wears his pajamas pants without wearing his boxer. He felt more comfortable like this.

With his towel over his shoulder, he opens the door of his room and enters it. Envy was sitting on his bed, he wave at him as he pat the place beside him, signaling Ed to sit down beside him.

Confused by the homunculus, he sits down beside the homunculus. Envy wrap his arms around the chili's neck, smiling happily as he ask, "Chibi, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Hm, I have to go to work tomorrow, so I won't be home until 3 in the afternoon. Have to go check my mail at the post station (is this they call?), return the books to the library, then come back home to finish a report that the Colonel Bastard ask me to do. That's all, why did you asked?" Ed asks the homunculus back, "Nothing, cause I'll be staying at here." "Is that so? Wait, you won't be crashing my house if I leave you alone in the house will you?"

Envy look at the blond, he laugh as he lay down on the bed, pulling the blond along with him. "No chibi I won't, you can relax and stay focus on your work." "Erm ok, Envy can I get up now? My hair is still dripping wet . . ."

Envy let the blond sit up, he sit up too as he grab Ed's towel. Ed was about to ask him why did he do that, Envy then start to dry the blond's hair with the towel. After drying it until there's not evens a drip of water left, he put the towel down and grabs the comb on the table. He started to groom the blond's hair. Combing over and over again, the blond hair was straighten and untangled.

"T-Thanks Envy." Envy looks down at the chibi, he smile and said, "Glad that I can be a service to you, chibi." He pecked on the blond's soft cheek as it light it up with a blush. Envy lay down on the bed as his rest his head on the soft pillow.

Ed hang his towel on the clothe hanger and pack the books to return and some other random things in his suit case. He hangs his crimson cloak and usual clothing behind the door before going to sleep.

He turns off the lights, and snuggles into his bed. It was actually comfortable when Envy was hugging him, he didn't mind it, because it was sort of nice. Sleep over took him, and Ed fall asleep, the stress in today was slowly drained away.

-

"Chibi, wake up now~"

"Just a little bit more . . . Onegai, just a little bit more. . ."

It's another day, and Envy already has trouble waking his chibi up. He sighs as he shakes the blond, who was snuggling on the soft pillow. "Chibi if you don't wake up now, you will be late for work."

"Darn the work, it's as if I want to go . . ."

Ed hugs his pillow tight, he was too comfortable under the warm blanket, and his eye bags were heavy.

He felt cold suddenly, he reaches to pull the blanket up but his hand finds no sign of the blanket.

"Come on chibi, wake up now, it's 9 in the morning now."

"9 is still early . . . Wait a minute, 9 in the morning!?" Ed sits up from his position, his eyes snap opens as he gets down from the bed.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! I'm going to be late now! I was suppose get to work at 9! Argh, Taisa is going to kill my ears with his scolding, why didn't you wake me up earlier Envy?" he took his clothes and rush to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, he took a quick shower no longer than 2 minutes while brushing his teeth at the same time.

He get into his clothing, pulling up his collar higher than usual, he cover most of the marks on his neck. He let his hair down, decide to let it dry by it's own as he went into his room and grab the suit case. Putting on his crimson cloak, he grabs the suitcase on his table while putting on the white gloves.

"What time is it now, Envy?" "9.08am now, wow, you do all these things in just 8 minutes? I will take it as you are used to being late . . ." Envy look at the clock as Ed left the room.

"Bye, I'll be back at three!" the door slam shut, leaving the homunculus behind. "Wow, he sure is in a hurry." Envy was surprised, was the blond's life always in a rush?

"Sa, I better go back to my work now . . ." He opens the window and closed it without locking it; hope that he will finish the things on the other side before 3pm.

-

Ed run towards the military building with all his might; he attracted quite a lot of attention due to his current look. His hair was still dripping, but he didn't bother it as what in his mind is; he's late.

He run up the stairs, after greeting the astonished soldier at the counter, he rushes to the crews' office.

"Late again huh boss . . . Whoo!" Havoc drop his cigarette on the floor when he saw Ed, Breda, Falman and Fuery look up from their work, they swear that they can feel blood rushing up to their nose when they saw Ed.

"Morning guys, sorry but I'm in a hurry now." Ed greet the crews back as he open the door to Mustang's office. Roy turns around on his leather chair as he said, "Full-Metal, you are late again . . .!"

"Huff, sorry that I'm late, huff . . ." Ed pants he stop to take a breath as he look at Roy, he widen his eyes in surprise as he shout out, "What the, COLONEL YOU ARE NOSE BLEEDING!"

"It's not my fault, Full-Metal are you trying to seduce me? You could have killed me with your looks." Roy held his nose with his handkerchief, the handkerchief soon become quite a bloody mess as Ed was stunned. Ed snaps back into his senses as he said, "Seduce you my foot! Keep your dirty mind off me you perverted mini-skirt hentai!"

"Full-Metal, I appreciate the name you gave me, but please take note of your look next time, or I have to find new crews to take over those who were died of nose bleed." Roy said as he point out of the office, Ed turn and saw that the crews were laying on their table, a puddle of blood from their nose were dripping down on the floor.

Ed sweat-drop, he smiles bitterly as he mummer under his breath, "They were over reacting . . ."

"Full-Metal, I will like a report and an explanation on why you were late. Please tie your hair up later as we don't want you to attract too much attention." Roy said, Ed nod as he close the door, he sit down on the sofa as he grab his cloak tight, Roy was slightly confused by the blond as he ask, "Ed, is it very cold here? Why are you still grabbing on your coat? You will normally remove it when you come into the office."

"H-huh, did I do that normally? I don't think so Colonel, and it's a bit cold today. So what's wrong with it? Hahaha . . ." Ed grab his cloak tighter without his own knowing, Roy rise an eyebrow in suspect as he stand up from his sit and walk over to Ed.

"Are you ok Ed? Did you have a fever or what?" Roy said as he put his hand over the blond's forehead, Ed was surprised by Roy, he push the man's hand away with both of his hand as he said, "Nothing's wrong with me! You are the one who was wrong, I'm fine!"

Being pushed by the blond, Roy's eyes sharply caught a red mark on the blond's neck as he grab the blond's hand and ask, "Full-Metal, what's that on your neck?"

"What, nothing, really, it's nothing! Let go of me Taisa!" Ed tried to broke free of Roy's strong grip, he was afraid that the man will ask more, what's more is he had already saw the marks on his neck.

Roy grabs the blond's hand firmly, not going to let go of what he saw just now. With a strong push, he accidentally pin the blond down on the sofa.

Ed widens his eyes in surprised as he was blushing furiously, "Shit, what the fuck are you doing now! Get off me; I don't want to be rape by an old man! Somebody help!" Ed cried out as he tried to push Roy away, "Wait Full-Metal, I'm not going to rape you or what, it's a misunderstanding!" Roy said as he tried to explain to the blond that he didn't have any bad intention.

"**Taisa, what are you doing to Edowado?" **Roy felt something on the side of his head, he rise both of his hand up slowly as he said, "Nothing, really, second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I'm not doing anything to Full-Metal here . . .Please can you kindly put your gun down.

"This better be true, you better don't do anything **dirty** in the office Taisa, or I won't have any mercy on you with my gun." Riza put down her gun as Roy stand up, still with his hand rising up over his head.

"Riza-san! I love you more than anything now!" Ed cried as he clings onto Riza, with anime tears of joy on his face.

Riza pat the blond as she point her gun at Roy again, with a stern look on her face, she said, "Taisa, if you have nothing more to talk with Ed, please continue with your work. These documents have to be signed today, or you will have to be working over the night."

Roy rush to his table as he starts to sign those pile of papers in a fast speed. He had to put the things about asking the blond where his mark came from on hold.

-

Envy went back underground, the place where 'Father' is. Lust and Gluttonny was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Where have you been Envy? It's three days since I see you. Anyway, did you know that Greed had escaped again? 'Father' wants him to be captured and be brought back to here. . ."

"Yeah yeah, so? Do we have anything to do recently? Cause I want to end it as fast as possible. Oh, and I won't be back these few days." Envy said as he went into the dark tunnel, he can hear the growls of the chimera, disgusted by this place. Chibi's place is way better, compare to this place . . .

"So you are really living with that Full-Metal brat now?" Envy stops, Lust walk over to him as she said, "Envy, I don't object you from staying with him, but if the others find out, they won't be so happy about it . . ."

"I know, I know it very well. But I don't care, because it was him who let me felt a. . ."

Lust look at Envy as Envy stuns.

What am I trying to say just now? Envy stops his steps. He shakes his head, trying to throw that thought away.

"Envy . . ." "Lust, I want to make things fast today, so just get over with it. And I will be going back before 3." Envy said, what's in his mind now are only his chibi . . .

-

"Ok crews, since Riza is not at here for a moment, I want you all to gather around here and listen up." Roy said, the crews look up from their work as Havoc ask, "What is it Mustang? If Riza caught you not doing your work, you will probably have a gunshot over your head."

"I'm sure that she won't be back so fast, and that gave us time to discuss about . . .** This secret mission.**" Everyone gather around gather around Roy as Roy said, "Did you all notice that Full-Metal was acting odd this morning?"

"Yeah, odder than usual, he won't be letting his hair down like that, it makes him girly."

"And boss doesn't like to be girly since that 'Alice' case." Havoc interrupted Breda; the crew looks at him and asks, "Alice case?"

"Nope, it's nothing really, ahahaha . . ." Havoc laugh nervously as Roy shot him a warning look. The rest didn't really know about Ed cross-dressing on that mission and Ed had threatened him not to tell. But he accidentally let it slip.

"Alright, back to the case." Roy clap his hands, after he got everybody's attention from Havoc, he continues, "Listen, this is a very easy mission. I want you all to **secretly **observe our Full-Metal Alchemist, because I suspect that our little alchemist here have a secret date."

"WTF!? That's not possible!" The crew exclaimed as Roy explains, "This is only my guess, but I saw some red marks on his neck, and it don't seem like mosquito bite to me . . ." The crews look at each other as Havoc raise up his hand and said, "That means you want us to stalk Boss?"

"Observe, Havoc, **secretly observe.** Now you guys got me clear? If you get it, the mission will start today."

When they heard the sound of the door being open, everyone rush back to their own seat. They were all settle down on their seat when Riza came in, holding a pile of papers in her hand as she close the door. She looks at the cold-sweating crews as she lifts an eyebrow in suspect and she asks, "Is something wrong here?"

"Nope nothing, really!"

-

It was already 1pm when Breda starts stalking- no, **observing** Ed. Ed was now currently at the canteen as he now having his hair tied up in the usual braid. Sitting behind Ed a few seat, Breda starts to scribble down on his 'observing' notebook.

Breda's POV

1.02pm

Boss was now eating, he finally got his hair tied up, and we finally need not to suffer from blood loss. Do he have any idea how sexy he looks when he had his hair down? Anyway, he was now eating a sandwich as he flips through a report. He's quite a hard worker huh? Compare him to our Mustang here, always pushing work on us- Wait, now it's not the time to take about Colonel.

1.15pm

Boss finished his food, leaving the milk again, he's such a kid. He was still flipping through the report, so I brought something to eat also to kill time. But don't worry; I won't slack off my mission here. He finally closed the report, now he's standing up from his seat, leaving the room. Fuery, it's your turn now!

Normal POV

As Ed leave the canteen with the report on his hand, Breda went out of the canteen too as he hand the notebook over to Fuery. Fuery nodded and ran to keep up with the Alchemist.

Fuery's POV

1.33pm

Boss have walk along the corridor for a while now, I wonder where is he going? Ah, Hughes-san is here now! He wave at Boss as he shoved a picture, probably a picture of Elicia to him. I better hide so that he won't catch me.

1.45pm

Wow, Hughes holds him for so long! Looks like Boss was going to explode . . .

1.55pm

I really admire the Boss now; he had been holding on and tried not to interrupt Hughes. Luckily the Miss from the counter came and asks him to stop as she pulls Hughes-san to work. Boss sighs as he nods his head to thank her. She nod back as she pulls Hughes back to work and said something, but from my current position, it's barely audible.

2.03pm

How long is Boss going to walk? Oh, I see him entering the library now. I saw Falman there too. Good luck on observing the Boss now, Falman-san!

Normal POV

Fuery walk pass Falman as he pass the notebook secretly. He walks his way back to the office as Falman enters the library.

Falman's POV

2.05pm

Now Boss was returning some books, probably books on Alchemy at the reception counter. Scieska was the receptionist there as she took over the books. Boss and Scieska were chatting now. Boss was asking how is Scieska-san doing as she replied that working under Hughes was stressing as he always throws his work on her. Seems like her situation were like us, works were always push down us by our superior.

2.09pm

They have been chatting for about 4 minutes now. Oh, Scieska and Boss was scold by another receptionist as Scieska isn't doing her work and Boss was holding her from working. Boss smile and apologize as he walk away from the counter. He was now at the shelves, looking for some books with a serious look on his face.

2.15pm

Boss finally found the book that he want now, but the problem is, he can't reach it. Well that's not surprising, since he's **short**. He can't possibly reach that tall shelf which was almost too big for him. How persistent.

2.17pm

He finally gave up now; he took the stool and stood on it. He grabs a thick book with green cover. It seems to be covered in dust. Boss patted the dust on it and flips over it. He flips over a few pages and closes it again. Seems like that's the book he want. He walks down from the stool as he went to the reception counter. Scieska took over it as she record his name down on the list. Boss took over the book as he walks out of the library.

2.35pm

I followed the Boss, now he was at the entrance. I think it's time for him to go back now.

Normal POV

As Falman was watching the Alchemist leaving the military building, he was finding signs of his comrades as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looks back and saw Havoc behind him, with a new smoke in his mouth and a camera around his neck as he wave at him. Falman pass over the notebook as Havoc ran after the Alchemist.

Havoc's POV

2.45

I'm following the Boss now, nothing special happened.

2.50pm

Whoops, Boss suddenly face back now, I better hide now. I wonder why he suddenly faces back.

Normal POV

Ed turn back and look, he felt that someone was following him. When he saw there's no one, he turn back saying, "Must be my imagination."

Havoc's POV

2.51pm

Boss turn back now, phew, I wonder if I'm noticed. Anyway, Boss started walking again now.

2.56pm

Boss was walking along the shops now. He stopped in front of a bakery. He looks at the display window. He had this smile on his face as he enters the bakery.

2.58pm

That didn't take so long. Now he's out with a bag of grocery, probably bread, and a box of cake I think. Didn't think that Boss is someone who will like sweets. Well, he's still a kid. And hey! That girl in the bakery looks cute; too bad I have a girlfriend now

3.06pm

Looks like he's home now. After unlocking the door, he went in. I went to the window, to see if there's something or **someone** in the house.

Normal POV

Ed enters the house, as he took off his shoes, he walk into the kitchen as he put down his new brought groceries. He suddenly remembers that the homunculus as he shout out, "Envy are you there?"

_Envy? It's that the name of Boss's date?_ Havoc thought, he hide quite well in the bush beside the window. Since the window was open for a reason, he could hear the conversation inside quite well.

A figure with tank top and mini-skirt came out from a room. Havoc can't tell much if the person is a male or female because of his/her long emerald hair. His/her eyes were amethyst in color, his/her lips was curve into a smirk as his/her skin was pale, his/her arms and legs were sort of muscular even though it was slim. Havoc can only said that this guy (or woman) is one hell of sex god.

"Chibi~ I have waited you for so long at home," _actually I went back and just came back through the window a few seconds before you, _"And I have been very good, nothing was thrash in the house,"_ of course, since I wasn't even in the house most of the time,_ "What about giving me a reward for being good?" Envy said as he clings onto the blond.

"Erm, a reward? I don't know what I can give you . . ." Ed said as he sweat-drop at the homunculus's behavior, Envy smirk as he turns the blond around to face him. He lifts up the blond's chin as he said, "How about this?"

Ed blush when he get the homunculus's answer, even though he was still shy, he wrap his arms around the homunculus's neck as he close his eyes, he tiptoe a little so that he can reach Envy's lips. It last for a while, but with a little push, they fall right on the coach behind them.

Havoc widens his eyes, he jaw-dropped as the cigarette almost drops from his mouth. He was blushing at the hot scene between that guy (he's pretty sure that it's a guy now, since Envy is the one on top, not to mention taller) and his Boss. Before he himself was getting hard, he snap back to his senses, he lift his camera up as he snaps a picture of them.

The white flash of the camera alerted Ed as he snap his eyes open and push Envy away. "Someone's there!"

Havoc gets away from the bush; still have a few leaves on his head as he ran like hell. "As if I'm letting you go!" Ed said as he rushes to the door, putting on his shoes quicker than a flash, he rush out of the house chasing the running away Havoc. Envy was left behind as he stun at the sight. He got his senses back as he follows them out, "Maybe the chibi will need a hand."

-

Lin: This chapter took longer than I expected, so we will continue one part 2. Yes, I know this chapter sucks.

Yuki: As you noticed Lin posts up both of the chapters. So she will put the review replies on the next chapter.


	5. Stalker! part 2

Warning!

This is Yaoi!

There will be spoilers of FMA!

My one and only chibi;

My one and only palm tree;

My one and only you

-

Lin: I wrote this together with part one, so it took so long, sorry about that.

-

"Stop there Havoc! I know it's you!"

"Not when you are chasing me so fiercely like that, Boss!" Havoc said as the blond behind him was catching up. He continue to run as he was finding something in his pocket, he found what he want. He lights the firework up. A flash of red light was let out from the firework; it's a SOS signal for the crews. Havoc hope that Mustang, who was supposed to be observing the signal, will saw it.

He continues to run, with Ed chasing after him, he tried to make Ed loss track of him by going left and right. He jump into a bush when Ed was just a corner behind him, Ed get around from the corner where he lost Havoc. He was surprised to see no one there. He looks around to find signs of Havoc as he walk pass the bush where Havoc was hiding.

_Please don't let him find me, oh god, please don't let him find me! _Havoc pray as Ed walk pass him, he let out a silent sigh of relieve when Ed finally walk away. His ear picks up a growl as he turns around. He saw a yellow beside him, it was growling at him as it starts to bark. "Woof woof!"

"Wow cool down buddy, cool down!" Havoc whispered as he tried to calm the dog down, it was still barking at him non-stop, Havoc's face went pale, hoping that Ed won't be there now . . .

Ed turns around when he heard the barking, he turn back as he smirk, "Got'cha!"

Havoc jump out from the bush as he run to the opposite direction of Ed, Ed chase after him as he cried out, "I'm not letting you get away!"

Havoc ran on the big street, there's nobody there. Havoc's face went pale as he meets a dead end. Suddenly, a black car appears from a corner and it stops behind Ed and Havoc.

The car door open, Breda, Falman and Fuery step out from the car. "Hey Havoc, looks like you need some help here." Breda smirk as Falman and Fuery run towards Ed, "So you're looking for a fight huh?"

Ed get into fighting position, Falman and Fuery ran towards him, when they get nearer and nearer to him-- they ran pass him.

"H-huh!?" Ed was stunned, he thought the two was going to face and fight him. Falman ran on Ed's left side as Fuery ran on the other side. They stopped and stood on the position as Breda, Havoc and them form a circle, surround him completely.

"Alright everyone, plan B!" Havoc cried out, the four starts to move in circles. _So what will they do now?_

The four starts to switch their position, now Havoc was in front of Ed; behind him was the car . . . _Wait, the car!_ Ed wanted to stop Havoc, but Havoc already ran off as the 3 block him. "Thank you guys! I will never forget it!" Havoc said as he ran towards the car, anime tears was falling like waterfall as he felt sorry for his comrades.

"Go Havoc, at least you can live and complete the mission now." Breda said and Ed was speechless by the scene, he snaps back to his senses as he said, "What the hell, are you putting up a show here? Wait, I shouldn't be standing here now, move a side if you don't want to get hurt!"

Ed ran towards them as he clap and touch the ground. Two pole stretches out from the ground as it knock Fuery and Falman away, when he saw Breda, he stop running immediately as Breda now has a gun in his hand. "Wait, for real!?" "Sorry Boss, no choice but to do it."

Ed shut his eyes tight and guards himself with his arms, prepared for the worst as he fall on the ground. But nothing happened. Ed open his eyes, he was now trap in a net.

"What? Let me out!" Ed said as he struggle, trying to get out of the net. "Sorry Boss gotta go!" Breda said as he ran towards the car. He gets into the backseat as he said, "Havoc, drive the car now . . . Havoc?"

Havoc, who was in the driver seat, he was laid fainted on his seat. "Hm, sorry but he's out of cold."

Breda turns to look at the person speaking.

"Yo, surprise!" Envy said as he wink at the surprised Breda, Breda rolls his eyes and lay fainted on his seat. "Hm~ I thought I can have some fun. But oh well, it saved me quite a lot of trouble." Envy said as he look at the fainted figure, he knock Havoc out of cold earlier when Havoc gets into the car. As he went out of the car, he walks towards the chibi who had just got out of the net using his alchemy.

"Envy! What happened to that two?"

"I knocked them out, now they are in the car." Envy said as he point at the car. "Erm ok, I guess I can say thanks." Ed said as he smiles brightly at the homunculus.

"Chibi, you know what you should do when you want to thank me-" "I better tied them up before they wake up." Ed said as he cut in Envy's words, he ran towards and tied the four up with alchemy.

-

After dragging the four back (Envy did that) to his house, Ed sits on the sofa, looking at the four who were just awake.

"Now, care to explain why you are doing this?" Ed said as he put a creepy smile on his face, it sends shivers down on their spines. The four sticks together tight as they were scared, it's been a **long** time since the Boss show this smile on his face, and it means that he's **really angry **now.

Envy gulp at the sight, it's the first time that he saw the blond had this kind of expression.

"Who told you to do this?"The crews keep silence about it, and it didn't pleased Edward. Ed's eyes sharply caught something on Havoc's waist. He walk to him as he took the thing out, it's a notebook. "Hm? What is this?" "W-wait, don't-"

Ed already start flipping it, his expression became darker and darker as he goes through each page.

"**You guys have been stalking me since noon? Starting from the canteen and all the way here?" **

"Eek!" the crews were truly scared now as they have tears forming in their eyes, **"What the, Breda, I left the milk alone because I can't stand cow piss, and Falman, the bookshelves does ****not**** look giant to me. Havoc, I like sweets and that doesn't mean I'm a kid! I like sweet food, can't I?"**

"Alright, I know who asks you to come, it's Mustang isn't it?" Ed said as he close the book, looking very pissed off right now. The four nods silently, as Ed let out a sigh.

"I knew it, only that **mini-skirt freak** will do something as boring as that. I wonder if he's too **old** to remember how many times I had asked him not to interfere with my private life. But a **bastard **is a **bastard**; he can't stop himself from being a **jerk** can he?" _Wow, hush._ Everyone thought the same thing as Ed continues, "Did he say why he sent you all to stalk me?"

"Mustang Taisa said that he suspect that you have a secretly dating someone, so he send us to find out whether it is true or not, is it a he or she and if he or she is good-looking." Havoc said as he turns his eyes on Envy, the rest followed his sight and all attentions were focus on the homunculus.

Ed and Envy stuns, the crews turn their sight on the homunculus as Envy whistled, "Some superior you got there Edo."

"Edo?" the crews look at Ed.

"Envy! Don't take this as if that this is a joke!" Ed said as he blush.

"Envy?" the crews now turn their sight back to the homunculus.

"But now we still haven't figure out whether this guy is a male or female . . ." Breda added on, "No Breda, I bet he's a male, I knew he's cute but I swear that he's a male."

"How can you say that?" The two faces each other as sparks could be seen between them, "I swear that he's a guy because I saw him making out with Boss just now and he's the one on top."

The atmosphere froze as Ed was now blushing and trembling furiously in anger.

"Eh, but I thought that he was a female," Fuery said, "I thought that he was a male, judging by his appearance." Falman said as they all turn their attention on Envy again.

Envy sweat-drop when he felt all of them looking at him, he walk and stood beside of his chibi as Breda shout out, "Me and Fuery bet that she's a female, if we were wrong, we will treat you 3 weeks of lunch."

"Same here, I and Falman will bet that he's a male!" Havoc replied.

"**Enough, I want everyone here to shut up now!" **Ed cried out, **"First you were stalking me and I haven't talk to you about it, second you were starting to discuss about Envy's gender, or even bet on it, don't you guys have any shame?" **

"Chibi calm down, it's normal for them to confuse about my gender." Envy said as he has his arms around the blond's waist, the crews widen their eyes.

"But Envy--"

"Why don't we just show them what gender am I?" Without a warning, Envy kissed the blond in his arms. Ed moan in surprise as Envy shove his tongue in using that chance, while their tongues were battling, the crew was all red and they can feel all blood of their rushing towards their face.

Ed moans under Envy's teasing, when he noticed that he shouldn't be doing this in front of the crews, he tried to push Envy away, but the homunculus didn't even flinch. Instead, he wraps his arm around the blond's waist tighter.

_Shit, why do you have to do this now?_ Ed thought as he tried to figure out a way to stop the homunculus, he step on Envy's foot hard and the homunculus let go of him.

"Ow, ow ow ow . . . Edo, you don't have to step on me so hard!" Envy said as he sit down on the coach, he observe his abused feet as he tries to smooth the pain down. "If I don't step on you hard enough, will you stop by your own? No right? And you shouldn't even do that in from of the peoples!"

"Oh don't worry, cause I don't mind people watching." "But I mind people watching!" Ed said a he was blushing furiously. He turn back to look at the crews and noticed that they were all looking at him. Ed sit down on the coach, he cover his face with his hand in embarrassment, he was blushing so furiously that even smokes starts to appear.

"Four of you," the four jump when Ed call them, Ed slowly lift his face up as he point at them, "you better don't tell anybody what you see today, 'kay?" the four nod immediately.

Ed sighs in relief. Then, he suddenly remembers that Havoc should have taken a picture of him and Envy. But there's no camera around them. "Wait, I remember that there is suppose to be a camera . . ."

Ed slowly turns his sight on Breda, he smile sweetly, so sweet that it could melt any man's heart as he said, "Breda, would you mind telling me where you kept the camera?" Breda shakes his head, even though he was melting under Boss's sweet smile, he can't give in now.

"Breda, you don't want to make things hard do you?" Breda still shakes his head, refusing to tell anything. Ed sigh, he suddenly lighten up as he said, "Ah I remember, my neighbor next door have a dog and it just gave birth to some cute little puppies . . . Shall I ask them to accompany you here?"

Breda widens his eyes as he trembles in fear, he shout out, "NO! PLEASE DON'T! I HATE DOGS! THEY ARE MY ENEMIES! DON'T LET THEM COME, I WILL TELL YOU! THE CAMERA ISN'T WITH ME! IT'S WITH HAVOC!"

Ed turns his sight to Havoc, Havoc smirk as he said, "Boss, I'm not afraid of dogs like Breda, there's nothing you could do to convince me into telling you where the camera is!"

"Oh, is that so Havoc? Say, I heard that you have a girlfriend now, **Taisa** don't even know about it. Who is it again? The girl at the flower shop- no, she went out with Colonel already, oh yeah. Is it the one at the cafe?" Havoc face went pale as Ed continues with a victorious smirk, "Shall I introduce her to our Colonel? I'm sure they will get along well . . ."

"No! Please no! I just went out with her for 3 weeks! She could be the one that I'm looking for! Please no, I will tell you where the camera is!" Havoc cried as anime waterfall tears starts to flow down from his eyes, "Then where is it, the camera?" Ed said as he cross his arms, looking down at the trembling figure.

"It's in my car . . . The one I got into just now." Havoc said, Ed smirk as he say, "Good, now I will go back there again to destroy the car . . ."

"Boss, don't! That car is my baby! I use it to drive my dates . . ."

But Havoc's cried was too late as the blond already went out of the door. Ten minutes later, a large explosion was heard. Havoc was already crying his heart out as the crews pat him with invisible hand (cause they are all tied up). Envy whistle, he had seen a sight of the blond that he never knew he has.

-

After kicking out the four out of his house, Ed took off his cloak as he place it on the coach. He went to the kitchen as he pours himself a cup of water and drank it. He sighs as he walk into his room, lay on his comfortable soft bed with a loud thud. He snuggles into the sot covers as he felt another person climb on the bed. "Exhausted, chibi?"

"Mm. . .Yeah, very exhausted . . ." Ed said sleepily, he felt that he was being lift up from the bed and landed on a warm chest. He didn't struggle as he was too tired to. He felt his eye bags starts to get heavy and heavier, soon, sleep over took him.

Looking at the sleeping blond in his arms, Envy caress the blond's cheek as he whisper, "Sleep tight, chibi." He let the blond's hair down, running through his fingers between the blond soft locks.

He put the sleeping blond down on the bed as he pulls the blanket up and covers him with it. Envy stun at his own tenderness as he look at his hand, he smile and said, "Looks like you really got me, Hagane no O' chibi . . ."

-

"What!? You all were missing for a whole day and you didn't get anything about Full-Metal?" Roy exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.

Havoc replied, "Yes, we didn't get anything, but Boss did destroy my car and I need a new one."

"Taisa, I told you a lot of times not to use the crews for meaningless things like that. I'm sure Edowado-kun won't like it as well."

"But second Lieutenant, aren't you curious about Full-Metal?"

"Those Elrics will handle things their own, I know they are still kids, but that doesn't mean that we can interfere their life." Riza said as her words silence Roy, "And Havoc's car fee will be in your charge, Taisa."

"" Roy murmured under his breath as he shot Havoc a warning look.

-

It was already pass seven o'clock when Ed woke up, he rub his eyes sleepily as he look at the clock, noticed that it was already so late, he don't think that he have the time to cook. He combs his messy hair and tied it into a braid. He walk to the living room and noticed that the homunculus was sleeping on the coach with a book cover on his face.

_That's rare . . . Since when did Envy sleep on coach, or even read?_ Ed thought as he walks beside the sleeping homunculus, he took the book on his head gently and placed it on the coffee table. Looking at the homunculus sleeping face, he never knew that the homunculus look so peaceful when he sleeps like that.

A smile appear on his face without his own knowing, Ed gently brush the emerald locks on the homunculus face, he lean down and get closer to the homunculus's face. His eyes were half-closed, lips almost touch when-

Envy open his eyes, Ed widen his eyes in reflex. The two stare at each other as Ed's face started to get red.

"Ah, I shouldn't wake up so quickly."

"En-Envy! I told you were asleep."

"Mm~ Maybe? Cause I woke up right after I felt the heavy object on my face was taken away." Envy said as he had his arms over the blond, Ed tried to move his arms away as he struggles, "You mean the book, now please Envy, and let me go already . . ."

"A little while more. . ." Envy said as he closes his eyes again, Ed look at homunculus, his expression soften as he snuggle into Envy.

"Envvvvvvvy~ let go of me now!" Ed whine as he nudge the homunculus, Envy twitch as he opens his eyes, "Say, I always get easy on you when waking you up, then here you are, not even giving me more time to sleep . . ."

"Since you are always being easy on me, why don't you wake me up using the hard way next time?"

"If I you insist, I may need to fuck you to wake you up next time, say how about now?" Ed blushes and tried to get up from the homunculus, but the hands around his waist was preventing him from escaping, he fall on to Envy with a loud thud as he look up at the smirking homunculus.

"Relax, it's just a joke. Say I'm sort of hungry now . . ." Envy said as he noticed that he didn't see the kitchen lights on. "Did you oversleep?"

". . . . . ." Ed sweat-drop, he get himself up from the homunculus as he starts to blabber, "I- I didn't do it on purpose, since nobody wakes me up, and you were sleeping too, so it's no one's fault isn't it? Hahaha . . ."

"And because of that, you overslept and miss the time to make dinner." Envy's words silence Ed, Ed's laughing stopped as he starts to sulk, "Yeah I know, it's all my fault, I shouldn't overslept, I shouldn't even sleep in the first place. But I'm tired, so what's wrong for someone to sleep when they are tired?" he went on and on as he sulks at a corner, have these creepy blue torch around him as he starts to draw circle on the floor.

"Erm, chibi?" Envy sweat-drop as the blond went on, "But I was really tired and the bed is so soft . . ."

"Earth to Edo~"

"I was so worn out today that it's hard for me to get out from the covers . . ."

"Hagane no O'chibi~" "The dream that I was having was too pleasant, that's why I don't want it to end so soon and-"

"Alright, you made me do this, **bean**."

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER DUPER BEAN THAT CAN'T EVEN GROW EVEN HE GOT MORE SLEEP THAN HE NEEDS ALREADY!?" Ed stood up furiously as the blue torch falls on the ground, Envy chuckle as he said, "You chibi, now where can we get our dinner now?"

"I'm calling pizza, too lazy to walk anyway." Ed starts as he stretch his hands, putting down again as he pick up the phone.

-

After the dinner, which Envy didn't enjoy very much, Ed started washing the dishes as Envy lay on the coach, reading the green book that he just founded in he blond's suitcase.

"Envy, what are you doing- AHHH!!!!" Ed blush as he pounces on Envy, trying to snatch the book away. Envy smirk as he lift the book high to not let the blond reach.

"Edo, reading '100 ways to be taller', are you so eager to be taller?" Envy teases as he looks at the blushing blond, trying to snatch the book away.

"S-shut up! Just, give me the book back!" Ed cried as he looks at the homunculus. Seeing that Envy was smirking, he bites down on his lower lip as he frowns.

"Envy, give me the book back now."

"Mmmm- why should I?" Envy said, pulling the blond down as he turn him over, changing his position with the blond as he turn out to be the one on top right now. (He just did it, ok?)

Ed gulp, where had he see this scene before?

"Erm, Envy? What are you trying to do?" Ed ask as his face went pale, Envy lean down, whispering into the blond's ears, "The exchange for . . . Giving you back the book, Mr. Alchemist."

Ed's face pale, he put his hand in front of his chest as he said, "Envy, I told you I can't do it . . ."

"You won't know until you try . . ." Envy purred seductively, lifting up the blond's chin as he was about to touch his lips . . .

_**Ring!!!!**_

Ed jump up as he pushes the homunculus away, "The phone."

He rushed to the ringing phone, leaving poor Envy there.

_For the first time, I really thank my phone for the help_ Ed thought silently as he picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Boss, this is Havoc."_

Ed twitch, wondering why Havoc was calling, _"Boss, Colonel told me to tell you that the Trigham brothers will reach the Central station on 3pm, and he wants you to met with them so they can move into your house with no problems."_

"Why can't you fetch them?"

"_You blow up my car, Boss."_

"Oh," Ed said as he finally realized, "Sorry 'bout that. Did you tell, erm, **our** relationship to Mustang?"

"_No, we didn't. Although we got a few scolding from him and a few angry looks to me, not to mention giving extra work especially for me."_

"Why?"

"_Lieutenant Hawkeye made him pay for my car."_ a smirk form on Ed's face as he lean on the wall, "Oh, is that so? It did serve him right."

"_Yes, now I just got a call from Grace," _Havoc said as Ed can hear him sniffed. But still, he didn't get the meaning of it.

"Who is that?"

"_The girl from the café."_

"Oh," Ed said, fingers started to play with his own hair.

"_And she just broke up with me when I told her that I have to cancel our date as Colonel threw me these works." _Havoc started sobbing; Ed can even imagine how Havoc looks like now.

"I'm sorry about that . . ."

"_It's fine, since I'm used to being dump by women."_

". . . You sound miserable."

"_And that's why woman were getting away from me. And that's all, thanks for hearing me out, Boss."_

"If you want I can talk more." Ed said as he look at Envy, who was crossing his arms as he laid on the coach, eyes looking at him as the book now was settled on the table.

_And get away from the evil palm tree_.

"_Neh, I think I won't be able to hold in my tears for any longer."_

"Then, too bad."

"*sniff* _Sorry, but I will have to go first . . ." _as the line was cut, Ed can imagine how Havoc ran out crying.

He put down the phone, as he walks towards the homunculus.

"Looks like Russell and Fletcher is going to be here tomorrow. I have to tidy up the room now . . ." he bent down beside the coffee table, keeping the book into his suitcase on the table.

"And why is my suitcase here anyway?" Ed twitched, he suddenly thought of something as he looks around the table.

"Envy,"

"Yes, chibi?"

"Did you eat the cakes?"

". . ."

-

Lin: This chapter will end here! Ta-daa!

Yuki: And you took a very long time.

Lin: Hey, I typed 11 pages in total!

Yuki: And you changed a lot of things.

Lin: Yeah, actually there's a more Romantic part, but since I got stuck in half way, I left it a side and do other things.

Yuki: And that explains why she never updates for a long time.

Lin: . . . To show my apologies for not updating so long, I will put another omake here.

-

Ed's POV

The day I set my house on fire with my own hands, looking at it as it turns into ashes. I had sworn that I will never have another home, or a place to settle down.

I was scared, scared that I will lose my sight of getting back to what it should be. Alphonse's body and my limbs, taken away by the so-call 'Price' by the Truth.

A place to settle down. To sleep, to go back and eat as a family. To feel the warmth of a home.

I wouldn't want anything from stopping me from getting a stone now, but it definitely doesn't feel good to stay out in the wild. Whether in rain or sunny, I travel outside, sleep out there in the nature until I can find a place to settle.

That kind of feeling is just . . . Cold, and so empty.

Alphonse didn't mind, since he can't really feel anything. But, seeing him worrying for me, it really makes me feel guilty.

"Nii-san," I turn around, looking at Alphonse, who was sitting on the dorm bed right in front of me.

"What is it, Alru?"

"I know it's strange, but shouldn't we find a place to settle down in Central? We can't keep staying in the dorm . . ." Al suddenly stop, he turn his head a side as he said, "No, don't mind what I said just now, it's nothing."

". . ." I look at him, knowing that he had been wanted to say this for years.

"Alphonse,"

"Nani, Nii-san?"

"Lets find a place . . . A new home." a smile light up on my face, Alphonse looks shock, his armor body was trembling as he reach his hand out to me.

"C-can we?! Nii-san, can really get another home, and live there like we used to?" Alphonse was so excited that he stood up, currently grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Yup, we are going to have one. And that does not mean we are stopping our search . . ."

"THAT'S GREAT! I will tell Winry, Pinako baa-chan and Lieutenant Riza . . ." Alphonse jump his way out of the room, probably going to Riza first as she's just around the corner.

"Well, never thought that he will be so excited like this." I sighed, just can't wipe that smile on my face.

I walk to the window, leaning on it as I look around the sea of houses outside.

". . . A house likes the past huh . . ." I close my eyes, feeling the wind blow through the window.

"At that time, will I finally have someone to wait for me to go back?" I open my eyes slightly, "It will be a real feeling of 'home' . . ."

A house of my own, a shelter for me.

When I open the door, will there be a person sitting at the coach, waiting for my arrival?

Is there . . . Really a special person for me?

A slight blush form on my face on that thought, I stood up quickly as I took my coat on the chair. Grabbing the suitcase on the table, I walk out of the room as I closed the door.

"I better start finding one now, my new 'home'."

-

Lin: Erm, I know it sucks, but that's the reason why Ed bought the house.

Yuki: He didn't get one earlier because he was scared, and the reason, I hope you can see why.

Lin: The Trigham brothers are going to appear in the next chapter, and after that chapter, Lin-chan has a little surprise for you . . . Hehe.

Yuki: Lin, do you have any idea that you took 8 months to update?

Lin: . . . -checks the date since she updates- Sorry . . .

_**Review replies**_

**FallingMango**: Nya, I felt so fluffy and squealy and happy too~ Glad that my fic makes you happy, and I will look forward to your review~

**YukinoKara**: Sensei! I'm not older than you, but I'm tal-

Yuki: **Don't** say it, or you will be killed!

Lin: -covers mouth- Mm! -nod-

**Hiya120**: Hiya! Edo in my fic will be SUPER girly! XD

**KatrinaEagle**: XD Do you have fun on your stalking?

**HAERTOFVAMPRE**: Since I made the chapters longer, and another chapter to make everything fine . . . HOT CHIBI ACTION WILL BE DELAY! MUHAHAHA!

**elmokillyew**: Here you go, an update!

**Envy-pride'ed**: I won't give up! But, hey, it's not easy to manage 4 stories ya know . . . Have to blame myself for writing too much stories, yet I can't manage them well -.-lll.

_**Then, mina-san, I will see you next time! Are you ready for a big surprise?**_


	6. Trigham Brothers

Warning!

This is Yaoi!

There will be spoilers of FMA!

My one and only chibi;

My one and only palm tree;

My one and only you

-

Lin: Hi hi! This is another chapter of My one and only chibi; palm tree; you! Most of you may be confuse, but I have decided on my update schedules! Check out my profile for it!

Yuki: And, in this chapter, 2 new characters that we never write before will appear, so I hope that they are not too out of character.

Lin: Of course they won't! Because, I'm the one who is writing!

Yuki: Yeah, the best writer-

Lin: Err hm -nod-

Yuki: Of turning characters OOC.

Lin: Yup, that's right! W-wait, that's not right!

Yuki: You fall for it.

Lin: A-Argh!

Voice from the sky:_ Anyway, this chapter will be _extra_ long, and this is the first surprise._

Voice from the sky: _The second surprises, well, continue reading, and be ready to review_.

Lin: . . . Who is that?

Yuki: The real authoress herself?

Authoress: I find that you two have been fighting and wasting our dear reader's time, so I decided to join the both of you, starting from this chapter.

Yuki: . . . Why don't you show up already?

Authoress: Hell, no. I want to be Mary Sue.

Yuki: . . .

-

Looking at the clock on the wall, Ed crosses his arms as his fingers tap on his arm impatiently.

"Darn, it should be time . . ." Ed turn and look at the upcoming train, it slowly stopped as the doors were opened. Through the crowds, he saw two guys with light blond hair, each of them carrying a big suitcase. The taller blond look around, as if searching for something.

"Russell! I'm here!" Ed shouts out as he wave his hand, attracting their attention.

Russell soon took notice of Ed, he smile as he turn and look at Fletcher, "Looks like he's here to fetch us, let's go."

Fletcher nod as he smile brightly at Russell, they walk through the crowd as they finally squeezed their way to Ed.

"Good afternoon Edowado-san, how are you?" Fletcher asks politely as he bows down, "Heh, good afternoon to you too, still good as always I see?"

Ed said as he scratches the back of his head, "Fletcher, you better don't be too polite to the shrimp, or you will become one too."

Russell said as Ed shot him a furious look, sparks began to form between them as Fletcher sweat-drop.

"Ano, can we get going already? The luggage is getting heavier. . ."

Ed turn around as he look at Fletcher, he forces a smile on his face as he said, "You are right, now let's get going to my place."

"Let me help you with this . . ." Ed said as he took the suitcase in Fletcher's hand, Fletcher was surprised that Ed did that, he blush as he said, "Edowado-san, you don't need to . . ."

"It's fine, since it looks heavy." Ed smile at him as he carries the suitcase with his right hand. He start walking towards the exit as the two brothers went after him.

"Onii-san, you shouldn't have made Edowado-san so angry! What if he refuses to let us stay in his place anymore?" Fletcher said as he tug Russell's sleeve, "Don't worry, I bet he won't. Since he needs to follow Mustang's order . . ." Russell chuckle as he look at Fletcher, "Don't worry about it, since I don't think the shrimp will dare to do these things . . ."

"You guys better hurry up, I don't want you to get lost!" Ed said as he increase his pace, probably heard what the brothers had aid just now.

"Only if I can. Since it will be hard to notice you when you are so small!"

"You . . .!" Ed turn back as he point his finger at him, his hand were shaking as he put it down again. They continue walking in silence, though Ed was still angry.

-

"Eh, so this is your house huh? I expect it to be smaller . . . Since the person living in is small."

Ed ignore him, he took out his key as he unlock the door.

"Wu wah, your house is nice!" Fletcher said as he glance into the house, Ed just smile as he remove his shoe as he place it at the side before steeping in, "Remove your shoes before coming in, I don't want my house to get dirty!"

The two followed his instruction as they place the suitcase on the ground, Fletcher walk into the house excitedly, eyes scanning the environment. His eyes caught something white on the coach, he walk towards it as he took a look of what is the thing.

"Edowado-san! I didn't know you have a cat!" Fletcher said as he turn back and look at Ed, Ed just smirk as he walk over to the coach as he sit beside it.

_Envy . . ._ He pat the cat's head, scratching the back of his ears, earning a few purrs from the cat. "Yup, I got him recently. Fletcher, you like cats as well?"

"Erm, actually, I prefer dogs . . ." Fletcher said as he look away, "Where is Alphonse anyway?"

"He went back to Risempool, our home town."

"Oh, I thought I could meet him again . . ."

_No wonder Alphonse stop mentioning Fletcher from that day afterwards, since he don't like dogs . . . _Ed thought as he look at the clock.

"Have you two taken your lunch yet?"

Fletcher and Russell shake their head as a reply, "Then, I guess we will have it after I bring the two of you to your room." Ed said as he stood up, he lead the brothers into the study room, there was now another mattress on the ground besides the bed.

"Havoc got you the mattress the day before, and this is actually Al's room. You could have his room for a while, but make sure that you won't damage anything."

Ed turn around as he look at Russell, "Hey, you some space for your experiment right?"

Russell nod as he ask, "Yes, but why did you ask?"

"Follow me."

The three walk out of the house as they walk to the backyard. Through the bushes, Ed pulls the vines away as he brush away the fallen leaves. A metal ring was soon revealed as Ed pulls it. After sometime, Ed lift the ring up as the heavy cover slowly opened. A tunnel lead to the underground was revealed.

"This is where I do my experiments and researches too, but it's almost a year since I used it. Never know that these things grow so fast . . ." Ed said as he walks down the dark stairs, being very careful with his every step so he won't fall.

"You guys wait a moment, I will on the lights"

Fletcher and Russell gulp as they nod, "Wow, it really is a not so ordinary home . . ." Fletcher said.

"Since the person living isn't one, the place he lives should be out of ordinary too." Russell said as he felt a sweat roll down from his head.

"I can hear you!" come Ed's voice from the tunnel. Ed murmured, "What out of ordinary? I'm a very normal human being, just ignore the fact that I have auto-mails, a little brother whose soul was tied to armor, and a homunculus lover . . ."

"That's not very ordinary, chibi." Ed look down, in the dark, a pair of amethyst eyes were shining as usual.

"Envy, why are you here?!"

"Followed you, and hey, never know that you have a secret place like this." Envy said as he sits down on the stairs, his tail curl around his body as Ed stare at him.

"Aren't you going to on the lights, chibi?" Ed twitch a little as he went back to his senses, his left hand was touching the wall, finding the switch with his finger, "It should be somewhere here . . ."

"The switch is at the left, a little more from your fingers." Envy said.

With a little click, the lights were on. The light flicker a little before it was totally light up. The room has a lot of bookshelves; each had different books filled in them.

There were three, long tables, one of them have test-tubes and some sealed chemicals on them. Another was covered in paper works, some rulers and pencils on it. The last table has some tools and equipments, use for experiments and some other things that Envy can't think of.

"Both of you can come down now!" Ed cried out towards the exit, soon, the two brothers were down in the basement.

Russell and Fletcher widen their eyes; both of them quickly went to the bookshelves and tables as Fletcher cried out in amusement when he scans through the bookshelves.

"Ah, these are some rare books you got here! And this is the record of the alchemy of 25 years ago! Ah, even Dr. Marco's notes were here!" Fletcher said as he starts flipping through the pages, eyes were shining as he went through the pages with his eyes.

"This complex formula, the calculations and conclusions of the chimeras . . . Did you did it yourself!?" Russell asks as he took one of the papers on the table, his eyes were looking through another one as he gasps in amusement once more.

"You have been researching Dr. Tucker's reports . . . Where did you get it?!" Russell asks as he looks at Ed, who was now smirking as he cross his arms.

"You want too know?" nod.

"Too bad, military secret." anime fall.

_To say the truth, I smuggle those books and records while staying in Tucker's house . . . Since he doesn't need to use it anymore, I think I shouldn't let good things come to a waste . . ._ Ed thought as his smile twitched a little, kind of guilty of not telling those two the real source he found those things . . . Since he didn't really take it with permission.

"Then, I guess both of you will stay here for a while huh? Mind having strew for lunch?"

Russell and Fletcher just replied him with a,"Mm" and next they were buried into Ed's researches and books again.

"Come one kitty, we gotta go." Ed said as he asks Envy to follow him back into the house. Envy meowed in protest, didn't really like that name very much.

They went into the house. As Envy step into the house, he turn back to his form as he cross his arms, tapping his feet on the floor impatiently.

"Come on Envy, you don't need to be like that . . ."

"Anyone will be angry."

"Envy . . ." Ed said as he nudges the homunculus, "I didn't mean to do that this morning . . ."

"And it hurts."

"Envy . . . Come on, don't be angry . . ."

"How can you ask me not to be angry?! First thing in the morning, I was suddenly kicked down the bed when you jump awake, shouting that you were late. Next you slam the door on my face when I was just about to go out of the room and you came in, and now I was acting like a cat so that those two beings won't be suspicious of me!"

"Erm, I didn't really mean it . . . So you want me to make it up for you?" Ed said as he cross his fingers, rubbing each other together. "You better, or I'm not waking you up in the morning."

"So . . . What do you want me to do?" a smirk form on Envy's face, he walks towards Ed, who walk back in reflex when he sense that something is not right.

Ed gulps as he steps back, while the homunculus just comes closer and closer to him. As his legs hit the counter behind him, he supports himself on the counter as he swallowed.

_Oo oh . . ._ Ed thought as a sweat roll down his head, "Er Envy, what do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious? I want . . . You." Envy wraps his arms around the blond's waist, lifting his chin up as his thumb brush against the blond's lips. Ed blush, he was trembling under Envy's touch as his chin was forcefully lift up, forcing him to look into Envy's eyes.

Envy lean over as he kisses the blond. Their tongues fighting for dominance as Envy's hands creep into the blond's clothes. Removing the red coat as he unbutton the clip, he tried to pull down the shirt, but he gave it out when he found that he can only remove it until the shoulders.

His hand slips under the blond's singlet, traveling up the blond's chest. Ed twitch, giving Envy a chance to shove his tongue in. Ed moan loudly into Envy's mouth as he felt Envy's fingers rubbing his nipple, he tried to push the homunculus away, but he was push down on the counter instead.

"Ha, Envy- ah, stop . . ." Ed said through the kisses, though it only makes Envy shove his tongue into him deeper.

Ed was feeling dizzy, not to mention hot. Although he and Envy had make out for quite a time; though he is still not used to it. But, never, they have never gone so far beyond kisses and er hm, neck nipping.

As they break the kiss, Envy start nipping in the blond's neck, not even giving him time to react. Ed gulp as he suck in air as Envy bite down the soft skin hard. Sucking and nibbling as he left trail of new marks on the blond's neck.

"En-Envy! C-can you stop now?" Ed asks as he tried to stop the homunculus, Envy stop his movements as he look up at the blond. The smirk on his face turns wider as he asks, "Why?"

"I- I mean, this kind of place . . ."

"So you just want a change of location? Where? Your coach, or the bedroom?"

"I mean-"

"Coach is near, but the percentage of peoples sawing us is high, not to mention the coach isn't really comfy."

"Hey-"

"Bedroom is far, but it's comfy and lesser rate of peoples sawing."

"Envy!" Ed cried as his shout knock Envy back to his senses.

"What is it, chibi?" Envy ask as Ed sigh, mentally smacking his own head.

"I say, stop. I still need to make lunch for those two **and **check out on them so they won't mess up anything. And I still have works to do, like the report, and getting my mails later since I didn't have the chance to do so because of the incident yesterday."

Ed said as he kick Envy on his stomach, Envy growl as he back away, holding hi hands over his stomach. Ed stood up as he tidy his attire, except for his red coat.

"Chibi, you owned me one~"

"Let's delay it for later." Ed said as he adjusts the collar, making sure that he was hiding the marks on his neck. He went into the kitchen, grabbing the apron as he put it on.

_Almost . . . _Ed thought as he was still blushing furiously, as he tied the ribbon behind his back, he walk to the fridge, searching through the ingredients.

Envy frown as he cross his arms, looking at the blond.

"Tck, I thought that I could get it this time . . . Since he let me get that Far." a smirk appeared on his face strangely, his eyes following the blond who took out something from the fridge as he put it on the chopping board.

"I will be patient, I swear . . ."

-

"Hey you two, it's time for lunch!"

Fletcher and Russell look up from the papers and experiments they are doing; Ed was standing on the stairs as he was holding a tray on his hands, on the tray was two bowls with covers.

Ed walk towards the table with the papers as he sweep away some of papers to the side, he place the tray on the empty space as the two brothers came beside the table.

The two open up the cover, as they take their spoon and dig into it.

"This is . . . Surprisingly good." Russell said in amusement as he took another slip.

"This is delicious!" Fletcher said happily as he ate another spoon of strews again, "Really good!"

"I'm surprise that you can actually . . . Cook." Russell said as he look at Ed, Ed smirk as he said, "Of course, since I won't allow Al to even touch the stove when we are young, I'm suppose to be the one who should be a better cook, but hell, he learn fast . . ."

"At least you cook better than nii-chan. Aside of using his brains and do work, the things he cooked could hardly be call food as all." Fletcher said as he sigh, "W-what? You said you can manage our meals instead . . ." Russell said as he was blushing furiously, a smirk creep up on Ed's face as he pull himself a chair and lean on the table.

"Eh~ so our over-grown idiotic brother can't even cook." Ed teases, looking at Russell as he goes all red.

"Anyway, what strews is this, Edward? I have never eaten something like this before!" Fletcher said as he look up from the strew, "Oh, this is one of my mum's recipe. But since it's one of the secret recipes in our family, I'm sorry to say that you can only find this kind of strew from Al and me."

Ed sits up as he asks, "So, how is your research going on? Shouldn't you two be packing your things instead?"

Fletcher widens his eyes as he stood up on his seat, he put down the bowl as he said, "Ah, I totally forgot about it! Nii-san, I think I'm going into the house and pack our things. Are you coming along? Or you want me to help pack your things?"

"Ah, thanks for that." Russell said as he was still buried in the food, finishing it fast.

Fletcher sighs as he took his bowl, bringing it along it with him as he walk up the stairs.

As Fletcher went up, Russell put down the empty bowl as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve, "I'm still going through your researches. Surprisingly, the notes you made were good use to my research for this time."

"What did the military ask you to do?"

"I was asked to find the source of the changes of chimeras, animals that was merging together. They ask me to do a research of finding how the chimera can take in the results of the change in their body, and are there any side effects." Russell said as he lifts up a bottle contain some orange chemical, shaking it slightly.

"This contains the cat's genes. Though it was only used on some animals, the result wasn't really obvious. So now I have to find another mammal to test it out on it."

"Eh~ so have you find it yet?" Ed asks with interest. Russell shakes his head, and replied, "Not yet, I'm still finding. Though I have even thought of using it on human. . ."

Ed narrowed his eyes, the smile on his face faded as he stood up from his seat. He glares at Russell, sending shivers down his spine, he said, "Russell Trigham, if I caught you actually really test that chemical on human, I swear I will kick you out of the house."

He put his hands on the table as he lean over to get near to the blond, a smile creep up on his face as he said, "Betting on the name Full-Metal. I swear I won't let you off so easy, don't even let me see you try doing it."

Russell gulp, the seriousness in the blond's speech told him that he shouldn't even do this, or even think about it. _Why the heck is he so get up?_

"W-why? Why are you telling me not to do so?" Russell asks as he finally gathers up the courage to do so.

". . . There was once a girl, who was turn into a chimera by her own father." Ed look at the shocked blond as he continues, "In the end, she was turned into a chimera dog who could speak human language, the same stage as her Mother's."

"T-then, what happened?" Russell asks.

Ed sit down, leaning on the chair as he continues, "A serial killer, whose name is Scar, killed her in one night, along with that father of her's."

"I went up to him, asked him why. Why did he do that to such a poor girl? Why did he do that to a girl who already lost so many things, her happiness, her childhood, her image of her father? Why does she, have to **die** in such way, that she don't even have a complete body."

He looks at Russell, he sneer as he says, "Guess what his answer is? He said that, 'How can she possibly live in that body? Other than being send into the laboratory and being tested on, being treated like the other chimeras, what is she going to live on as? A chimera that could speak human language? So isn't it better to end her miserable life already, so that she can fell better.' I was speechless by it."

"I didn't look it in that way, and I can never feel what she feels. I can never understand, since I'm only an outsider." Ed stood up, pushing the chair in as he said, "Russell, I hope you won't make that same mistake as he did. I don't want . . . To see another monster being created."

With that, he walk up the stairs as he walk out the basement, the cover was left opened as before.

"Another monster huh . . ." Russell murmured as he look at the flask he was holding on.

-

"Ano, Edowado-san!"

Ed turn around as Fletcher walk up to him, he seems like panicking as he stutters, "Erm today, my brother, said some bad things about you. I was hoping that you won't mind his rudeness. Nii-chan can be a really nice person, once you know him. It's just that something that he expresses his feelings and expressions in the wrong ways. We really appreciate you for letting us stay here, so . . ."

Ed smile, ruffling the blond's head as he said, "Don't worry, I take no mind to it. Since I know that stubborn guy something, and was totally a work maniac, so he will just shut up after burying himself into studies."

He took back his hand, placing it on his waist as he ask, "Fletcher, are you done packing yet?"

"Ah, yes . . ."

"Then, will you mind giving me a hand on today's dinner? I'm going to make a feast to celebrate your two's coming." Ed said as he wink at Fletcher. A smile bright up on Fletcher's face as he nod and said, "Yes, I will love to do so!"

-

After having dinner, and droving the brothers to stop their research for the day so they could sleep. Ed took a shower as he went into his room, massaging his shoulder with his hand as he sigh.

"I didn't even have the time to go take my mails again . . ." Ed sit down on the bed as he sighs once more.

"Even though I'm dried tired now . . . I still can't manage to close my eyes and sleep right away."

"Then chibi," a pair of arms wrap around him as Envy lean on his shoulder, "Shall we continue from where we left this afternoon?"

". . . I thought you have forgotten already."

"Nope, I won't. I should have forgot about it, but I just remember that I didn't even get to have a taste of the feast you made just now, makes me remind of it."

". . . I think it's really late now, and it's time to rest my eyes . . ."

"Sure you can chibi, since you are going to close your eyes anyway when I did those things to you." Envy said as he smirks. Ed froze, looking at the homunculus at the corner of his eye, he twitch as he asks, "What are you going to do with me anyway?"

Envy's smirk became wider, he turn the blond over as he pin the blond on the bed, facing it as Envy get on the blond's back.

"Something like this . . . Some as before, though now the position had changed." Ed turns his head over to the side, trying to look behind as he said, "What's the difference between them?!"

"The difference is; now I won't get any delaying blows on my stomach, and things . . . Will be more fun in this way."

He began to unbutton the shirt Ed was wearing, lighting up a blush on the blond's face. Envy bites on the rubber band ting his hair as he pulls it off, dropping it at a side. Another hand of his was holding Ed's waist, preventing him from moving from his position.

He nibbles on the back of the blond's neck, making Ed moan softly as his hands grab on the bed sheet to support himself.

"W-wait Envy . . .!"

"How long do you expect me to wait?" Envy said, stunning the blond.

Ed widens his eyes, apparently confused.

"Chibi, you do know very well. I can do a lot of things with you, not even needing your permission. I could use force, but I didn't. I could just snap and rip that little head of your's off your neck when you get on my nerves. Yet, I didn't." He leans beside the blond's ear, whispering into his ear.

"I'm being patient, very patient. Much more patient than the usual me." Envy wraps his arms around Ed tightly, hugging him so hard that as if he was going to disappear anytime. Buried into the blond's locks, he breathe in the special aroma that only the chibi has.

"Do you know how much I have sacrifice for you?" Ed keeps his silence, feeling the homunculus nuzzling into his hair, "I stay up with those humans, holding in the feeling to kill them, ripping them pieces to pieces. Turning into a cat when those two came. Facing the circumferences when I went back to Lust . . ."

He sit on the bed as he pull Ed on his lap as the blond gasp, "Edo . . . Please, tell me what to do . . ." hugging the blond, he buried his face into the blond's locks once again.

Ed looks at the arms around him, his eyes half-closed. He grabs the hands that were wrapping around him, rubbing the fingers with his thumb, trying to smooth the homunculus down.

"I . . . am confused." Envy look up at the blond, who just broke the silence between them.

"Confused that if this is a joke; confused if what you are serious about it; confused that why did I even agree; confused that does you really like me? Or are you just after something from me."

He removes his hands as he started buttoning up his clothes.

"Anyway, now I'm just not mentally prepare yet, so I guess you have to wait longer-"

"Edowado-san, sorry to disturb you so late but- !!!"

The door slam open as Fletcher was there at the door. He gasps as he covers his mouth, currently blushing.

"I'm sorry, I will come around later . . ." Fletcher said as he turn away, trying to leave.

"Fuck, hey you there! Stop where you are going!" Envy shouted, making the blond jump as he stop his steps.

Fletcher turns back slowly, his body trembling as he asks, "M-may I help you?"

"Say what you want to say now, and I believe that you have a lot of questions to ask." Envy said as he point at the blond. Ed gets up from the homunculus lap quickly as he stood on the ground, blushing as he cross his arms.

"Erm, pardon me . . ." Fletcher said as he slowly walk into the room, he look at Ed shyly as he said, "Erm, Edowado-san, have you seen nii-san? I can't find him after I went back into the room from the toilet . . ."

"Huh? That guy's missing? Have you tried other rooms?" Ed asks.

"Erm, yeah. Except for your's and the basement outside . . ."

"Then he must be outside." Ed said as he storm out of the room, leaving Fletcher and Envy alone in the room.

"So . . . Who are you?" Fletcher asks the homunculus on the bed.

"Ah, the chibi left me a hard explanation to do . . ." Envy sigh as he scratches the back of his head.

-

"Russell Trigham, why are you still here!?"

Russell looks up from underneath the table, facing a very furious Edward.

"Yo Edward, mind giving me a hand here?" Russell said as he gives the furious blond a smile.

"Huh!?" Ed exclaimed, "What happened? Why are you still here in this time?"

"I was packing my things, and found that, that bottle isn't there . . ."

"What bottle?"

"The one containing the cat's genes. Since it's orange in color, I think it should be easy to spot it among the other chemicals . . ." Russell said as he started his search again, Ed looks around the room, papers were flipping over and the chemicals are not in place. He sighs as he looks at the searching blond.

"Hey Russell, I think you may call it off for tonight. You can't look for something in somewhere as messy as this place! Maybe you will find it tomorrow? Now you better get up there and make Fletcher less worry." Ed said as he walks over to the blond, hands on his waist.

"But-"

"You don't want to make Fletcher worry do you? He was finding you so anxiously! And just broke the tension I had with Envy . . ."

"Envy?" Ed jump, he looks at the blond, who now holds a trance of suspect in his eyes, "N-nothing! Heh, really! Now, please tidy up the place before you leave ok?" Ed said as he dash up the stairs, leaving the confused blond there.

"Huh?" Russell looks at the dashing blond, he sigh as he looks around the room, and finally noticed the mess he cause. "This will take a long time to clean up . . ."

-

Ed walks right back to the rooms, but stopped when he heard the conversation in the room.

"So, Edowado-san is currently allowing you to leave with him, and both of you are in relationship. You are the cat just now, and you can turn into a cat because you are a homunculus who can shape shift?" Fletcher said as he crosses his fingers, looking at Envy timidly.

"Yeah, it's something like that . . ."

"And you Homunculus were the ones that feed on the red stones so you can get immortal powers?"

"Not really, it just makes us live longer and have numerous live . . ."

"That means you have been feeding on Human beings!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Yeah, though we also eat food like you humans, but the red stones are the main food we consume. We have to eat lots of foods which must be high in nutrients so that we could get enough. The more red stones we lost, the weaker we get, and the more food we need to consume."

Envy smirk at the surprised blond as he continues, "We are almost like you humans, just the fact that we can take a few gunshots and heavy blows, then turn back to normal again. We are like human, but we are not humans."

"Is that so . . ."

_I better leave them alone first, and hope that Fletcher was too absorb in this conversation that he had forgotten about that brother of his . . ._ Ed turn away from the room_, _he walk into the kitchen next.

He opens the fridge, wanted to take something to drink, and noticed that there is none other than milk.

"Yeah, as if I'm going to drink **that**."

He closed the fridge, turn around and saw a blue cup on the table. He walks over to it as he took a look at it.

The cup was containing some orange substances, which looks very much like orange juice. Ed smirks to himself as he picks up the cup, "At last, something better than the cow piss." He finished it with a gulp, "Beh, what the hell? It doesn't taste like orange juice at all . . .!"

_**Clank!**_

Envy and Fletcher stopped their conversation when they heard the sound, "It's from the kitchen . . ."

Both of them rush to the kitchen, they widen their eyes when they saw Ed lying on the floor.

"Edo!" Envy cried as he rushes beside the blond. Ed was curled up into a ball, clenching his stomach as he look at Envy with teary eyes.

"Envy . . . I-it hurts . . ." He suddenly jerk, golden orbs widen in horror as the tears in his eyes started to fall. "GAH!!!"

"Edo, what happened? Edo!" Envy cried anxiously, as Fletcher press himself against the wall in fear. Ed was screaming as his voice covers Envy's questions and comforts as he slams his fist on the ground hard, turning around.

"What happened . . .! Edward!" Russell, who just came into the house, saw that the blond was screaming in pain. He rush beside the blond, took a look at him as he look at Envy and said, "Move him to the bedroom; he will cause more injuries to himself if this continues."

Envy quickly lifts Ed up, rushing into the bedroom as he place the blond on the bed.

Ed curls up into a ball again, tears still falling on his cheeks as the screams became softer, "Ah, get out . . ."

"Edo, what happened-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!!!" Ed cried, stunning the other three.

"Edward, you need help now and you know it-"

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!" Ed screams as he clenched the bed sheet, twisting it as Russell can't help back step backward.

"Nii-san, Envy-san, let's get out! Edward asks us to . . ."

"HOW CAN I GET OUT WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO THE CHIBI!?" Envy cried as he look the two, glaring at them murderously as now he was all worried and filled with questions.

"Envy, you guys, j-just, GET OUT!" Ed cried again as he clap his hands, sitting up painfully as he press his hands on the wall. A spike shot out as it shot beside Envy, leaving a scratch on the homunculus face.

"Chibi . . ."

"OUT!!!!!!"

Envy left no choice, but to go out of the room. Slamming the door behind him, his eyes turn cold as he look at the two brothers, the scratch on his face has heal by then. "You better be right, or you will handle the circumferences."

-

Ed was in pain, clenching the sheets as his feet was pushing the sheets. He felt that something was tearing him, just like that time when he was in the gate. He felt his throat burning, something forcing out of his head as his ears were humming.

Not even the time when he had his auto-mail operation on him was this painful. He felt his head bursting, something eager to come out of his body, his ears could hardly hear anything else other than the humming, and the tears in his eyes roll down viciously. He jerks up; widen his eyes than he already has as he trembles.

"Ah . . . Ah . . . GAH!!!!!!"

-

Lin: The end of this chapter! Give me five reviews and I will try my best to update!

Yuki: That's a mean cliff you left, much worse than mine!

Lin: What? It's fair! I have been working on this chapter for so long, and will surely give you readers something . . . Hehe, pleasant . . .

Momo: That's right! It's fair! And we have good things for you in the next chapter!

Envy: Who thee heck is she?

Yuki: Mary Sue.

Envy: Oh

Momo: And anyway, here are some notes:

**Author notes:**

1. This is actually manga and anime cross-over. I switch Dante with 'Father', but the homunculus remains as the ones in the anime. I don't like Dante, and 'Father' will play an important role too.

2. Hughes is not dead; the reason is because I will like him to take a part in this story for a very important role. And Edward won't hate Envy for killing Hughes.

3. Since Hughes is alive, Maria Ross will be saved, and could appeared in later chapters.

4. The other characters in the manga may appear, maybe, if I decided to put some of them in.

Momo: That's all, and remember, 5 reviews!

Lin/Momo; See you next time! -Wave-

Yuki: You could be killed by the readers you know . . .

_**Review replies**_

********

elmokillew:

Heh, poor Havoc, poor Roy . . .

**HAERTOFVAMPYRE:** You know I love doing this . . . HOT CHIBI ACTION WILL BE DELAY! MUHAHAHA!

**YukinoKara:** Er hehe . . . -back away-

**wishfulliving89:** Happy V. day to you too! And here is your 'next chapter'!

**Deeper than Darkness:** I know I told you this, but just to let the others know . . .

Roy: -trying to sneak out so he can stalk Ed-

**__**

BANG!

Riza: **Taisa, where are you going? **-reloading the gun-

Roy: No where, really . . .

Roy: -talking through his phone-Sorry Lin, but Riza is watching me very tight, I can't get out . . .

Lin: It's fine, and that means that the date for today is cancelled?

Roy: I'm afraid so . . .

Lin: That's a pity, bye . . . -put down the phone-

Yuki: You actually **date** him?

Lin: Yeah, in exchange for him to stalk the chibi, but Riza is watching him very tight . . .

Yuki: **. . . You better don't do it next time.**

Lin: Why?

Yuki: **Just don't** -stomps away in a very bad mood-

Momo: Seriously, did you really date that pony?

Lin: Actually, he requested for Yuki . . . And I was about to trick her into dating him if he succeed too . . .

Momo: . . . Sweetie, you are one hell of smart ass. And that is why Roy can't participate in the stalking attempt.

**kousagibriefs:** Thank you!


	7. Ed, the chimera cat!

**Warning!**

**This is Yaoi!**

**There will be spoilers of FMA!**

**My one and only chibi;**

**My one and only palm tree;**

**My one and only you**

-

Momo: Finally, an update. And sorry for the delay, since my enemies, the so-call homework, and their masterminds, the teachers, delayed me from updating.

Lin: And, most of you have already predicted what will happen. And most of you must be asking, "Why is Ed so stupid?"

Yuki: So to clear his name, Momo and Lin will explain everything in this chapter. But, don't expect to see some lemons soon. Since our dear Momo don't have the guts to- Ow!

Momo: Say anything more, and I will . . . Fufufu, you know what will happen. -smirk- -tug on Yuki's ponytail harder-

Yuki: . . . Fine, let go of me now.

Momo: Fine, but only after the chapter ends.

Yuki: **. . .**

-

Envy, Fletcher and Russell heard the blond's scream as Envy ask, "Chibi, what happened?!"

"Wait- wu wah!"

**Thud!**

**Bang!**

**Slam**

Staring at the door, three of them sweat-drop

"Chibi let me in!"

"No, don't, please, I beg you . . ." the sound came from the other side of the door; sobs could be heard between the words.

"Darn it, what the hell happened?!" Envy cried as he slams his fist in the door.

"Envy-san, Edowado-san must have a reason for not letting us in, so-"

"So what?! I can't just wait in here!" Envy snaps at Fletcher, causing him to step backwards as he grab his shirt hard.

"Chibi, darn it, let me in!" Envy said again, pleading the blond to open the door.

"No, I don't want to let you see what became of me . . ." Envy widen his eyes. What did his chibi just said?

"Edward Elric, let me in, now." Envy said in a serious tone, calling the blond's name, hinting that he will either break the door down or do something else.

". . ."

Hearing there was no reply from the blond, Envy waited for a few more moments. Yet, the blond didn't make a sound. He turn the knob of the door, finding it unlock as he enters the room. The blond was sitting at a corner of the room, hiding behind the bean bag as he had the blankets over him. His figure was trembling; his hands were grabbing the sand bag tightly.

Russell and Fletcher wanted to enter too, but Ed just said, "Both of you stay out of my room! And close the door!" So they stay out of the room, closing the door as they left Ed and Envy in it.

Envy walks over to him, confused that why Ed was doing this.

He reaches his hand to him, trying to touch the blond, but Ed just twitch and move away.

"Edo . . . What's wrong with you?" Ed clench the blanket over him tighter, his voice was trembling as he said, "Promise me you won't hate me with this?"

"What, what shit are you talking about? Of course I won't!" Envy said as he bent down in front of the blond, looking at him under the covers.

Ed gulp, he look up at Envy, and Envy noticed that the blond's eyes had became a bit more bigger, and Ed slowly slide off the blanket on him, as Envy widen his eyes and gasp, "Holy shit . . ."

On the blond's head, were two cat ears in color that matches the blond's hair, the ears lowered down slowly stood up, as Ed ask, "What happened to me?"

"Y-you got cat ears chibi . . ." Envy said, can't help but be amused by it. He saw something twitching underneath the blanket with the corner of his eye, as he pulls off the blanket away from the blond.

"W-what are you doing!?" Ed exclaimed when the homunculus pulls the blanket.

"Edo, you have a tail too . . ." Beside the blond's legs lay one tail with the color that matches his ears, just that the tip of it was a darker orange as the color became light lower down.

"T-tail!?" Ed exclaimed as he look at his back, finding 'his' tail there. "Seriously? Ow!" Ed hiss in pain as he tried pulling his tail, "It's real . . ."

"D-did I become a cat?" Ed look at Envy in horror as Envy shake his head, "No, you just got the ears and tail . . ."

His hand reach forward as he gently stroke the blond's ear, Ed's ear twitches as Envy's hand began to scratch the back of it.

"Mm . . . Nya . . ." Ed purred, as Envy's hand scratches his ear more. Feeling all wimp and pleasant, Ed purred out louder without his own knowing as a flush light up his face. Envy smirk, his hand stopped the scratching as the blond slowly began to realize what he had done just now.

"W-why did you did that?!" Ed blush furiously as Envy's smirk just became wider.

"Just testing out, but I'm not down yet." Without any warning, Envy started scratching the blond's chin. Ed trembles, feeling strangely nice when Envy was scratching him like that. He can't keep his voice down, as he let out more purrs as he felt his body getting weak.

"And you have cat senses too." Envy said as he wrap his arms around the blond, looking at Ed who had been closing his eyes, his face was flushing as he lets out sweet sound of purring.

"You are like a cat . . ."

"T-that's because nya! Y-you are scr- nya, scratching me like that and nya, I can't stop purring . . ." Ed said between his purrs, making Envy's smirk wider.

His eyes noticed something off. The chibi has cat's ears, but . . . He stopped his movements as he move to the blond's bangs, shifting it to a side.

"Just as I expected, your human ear is gone." Envy said, his hand touching the scar where he blond's ears were there at once. These kitty ears didn't just pop out of nowhere, of course. One can't have more than a pair of ears, can they?

Ed flinch as he hiss in pain when Envy touches the place where his normal ears once were, Envy look at the blond as he move his hand away from it.

"It still hurts?"

"A bit, though these new ears of mine were still humming, but it's becoming clearer to hear." Ed's ears twitch a bit as he sit up, his eyes widen a bit as he look at the door, "I heard something . . ."

-

"Nii-san, what happened to Edowado-san!?" Fletcher asks as he rushes to his brother, who was in the kitchen. Russell bent down as he picks up the broke cup, looking at the substance inside.

"It really is that . . ." Russell murmured, as Fletcher rise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"N-nothing, really, it's really nothing!" Russell quickly said as he stood up, dropping the cup in his hand once more as the cup crashed once again.

-

Ed twitch, narrowing his eyes as he hiss, "What the heck is that Russell doing?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, something crashed . . ." Ed said, looking away from the homunculus, but suddenly peek at him with the corner of his eyes.

_Hm? What's up with the chibi?_ Envy stood up, lifting an eyebrow in confusion as he look at the blond.

"Chibi, why aren't you standing up yet?"

Ed twitch, looking away from Envy more as he murmured some words that Envy couldn't pick up.

"What did you say?"

". . . . . ."

"Huh?"

"I SAID I CAN'T STAND UP!" Ed said as he stood up, but he wobbles as he fall into the homunculus.

"See? I don't know why, but I can't stand up properly." Ed said as he looks up at Envy, who was surprised.

"Can you walk?"

"Erm, I can only crawl . . ." Ed said as he blush, "I can't stand up for don't know what reason. My auto-mail isn't working. . ." Ed tried moving his right hand, the auto-mail one, but find that he can only do simple movements like moving his fingers.

"Something is wrong. I think a few of my nerves disconnected with the auto-mail."

"So, that means you can't walk."

"That's what I said from the beginning."

"And you will need someone to carry you around . . ."

Ed stun, looking up at Envy in disbelieve as the homunculus give him a victorious smirk.

"Erm, I think I will be fine if I stay in my bed . . ."

"How do you get to it when you can't walk?"

"I can crawl . . ."

"But what if you need to go somewhere else?"

Ed twitched, the homunculus is right.

"You can't denial it chibi, you need my help." Envy said, lifting up the blond up as Ed gasp.

"The heck, Envy, put me down!"

"Why?"

"Just, put me down- Ow!" Envy, suddenly let go of Ed as the blond drop on the ground painfully.

"Ouch . . . What are you doing!?" Ed said as he glares at the homunculus, who just grin and said, "You ask me to put you down, so I did."

"You!"

"What? I just do what was I told." Envy said, acting all innocent.

Ed bit down his lower lip, rubbing his thigh as he glare at Envy.

"By the way, how did you even get to the door?"

". . . . . ." Ed look away, a sweat roll down from his head as he murmured, "I don't really want to talk about it . . ."

**_Flashback:__In Edward's POV_**

I screamed, feeling the pain suddenly increased greatly. My body relaxed, as the pain slowly slips away. I can't hear anything other than the humming, I breathe in heavily, wondering what happened.

I lift my hand up weakly as I feel something was twitching on my head. I came in contact with some soft . . . Eh? What the heck is that on my head!?

I sit up quickly, feeling that a part of me was moving, but I didn't move at all! (In case you readers don't get it, Ed didn't notice that he had a tail yet.)

"Chibi, what happened?!" That is when I heard Envy's voice; I knew something was off as I stumble down the bed.

"Wait- wu wah!"

I fall down the bed with a loud thud, grabbing the blanket along with me. I tried to stand up, but fall down once again, and noticed that I can only crawl. With no time to waste, I crawl towards the door, trying to lock it before anyone could see me in this state.

My hand can't reach it, as I was currently too, Argh, **short** to reach it. I reach for the knob as I tried standing up, but slammed onto the door. Though the door was successfully lock.

"Chibi, let me in!"

"No, don't, please, I beg you . . ." I plead, the tears in my eyes started to fall again, feeling my body aching due to the fall just now.

"Darn it, what the hell happened!?" I heard Envy slam his fist on the door, and then I heard Fletcher's voice, asking Envy to clam down. But Envy just snaps at him.

"Chibi, darn it, let me in!"

"No, I don't want to let you see what became of me . . ." I grab the blanket on my, covering myself with it as I sob.

"Edward Elric, let me in, now." I heard Envy said again, yet this time, I can hear the seriousness of his tone. I said nothing, unlocking the door as I can't help but blame myself for giving in so easily. I crawl and hide behind the bean bag quickly.

-

_**End of flashback**_

"Envy, bring me to those two." Ed said as he grabs the blanket on the floor as he covers himself, trying to change the subject.

"Fine," Envy said as he lifts the blond up in bridal style, walking out of the room as they went into the kitchen.

-

Seeing that Envy was out, carrying Edward, Fletcher let out a sigh of relief. Russell lift an eyebrow in confuse, patting Fletcher on his shoulder as he whisper into the blond's ear, "Hey, what's up with that two?"

"I think that it's very obvious about our relationship, Russell Trigham." Ed said which startled Russell.

"You can hear me?"

"These ears of mine did."

"Huh, what are you saying?"

Russell and Fletcher widen his eyes as their jaw-dropped when Ed pulls down the blanket.

"E-ears . . ." Fletcher gasp as he covers his mouth, "Not just ears, but cat ears. Looks like it really is that . . ." Russell said as his eyes travel down.

Russell suddenly walks towards Ed, squatting down as he murmured, "Looks like you got a tail too."

"Huh, what are you trying to . . . Nyahhh!" Ed hiss as he jump up, but Envy hold him down firmly to prevent the blond from falling.

"What the heck are you doing!? Grabbing it like this, do you know how much does it hurts!?" Ed said as Russell let go of his tail. The tail move around a bit, curling up at the tip as it stretches out again. It started moving side to sides again as Russell ask, "I suppose the tail is sensitive, and it moves around?"

"It won't stop moving. I don't know how to control."

"Any other things happened to your body?"

"My auto-mail doesn't work anymore. Though my left auto-mail arm still can do some simple actions. And I can't walk, though I can crawl." Nudging the homunculus as he point at the couch, Envy groan as he put the blond down on it.

"What's the blanket for?"

". . . I will like to put it up and cover myself if both- **three** of you keep staring at me as if I'm some kind of monster." Ed said as he glares at the three. Fletcher just looks down on himself as Russell look away, while Envy was still . . . Being Envy, smirking and staring at him.

"Now can someone **please**tell me what happened?" Ed said, although he said everyone, his eyes were focus on the older Trigham.

"Er hm, I think it's because of this . . ." Russell said as he cough, began to tell what's the cause of the incident . . .

_Flashback_

Russell, after being convinced by Ed that they should get some sleep in this time, he walk up the basement as he yawn. Carrying the glass bottle that contains the cat genes he showed to the Ed earlier.

He can't really put it at there; He doesn't want such precious test subject to be contaminated with the other chemicals, since sometimes he will accidentally mix the chemicals up.

Feeling tired, he walk into the house with his eyes almost closing, as he walk to the room sleepily. He accidentally knock onto something, which is the counter that Russell didn't realize since he's half asleep, it broke the glass bottle he was holding onto.

"Huh . . ." He lift up the bottle, as the orange substance starts to flow out by the crack.

"Shit!" Russell widens his eyes, totally awake now as he looks around. Finding a blue cup on the table, he quickly pulls off the plug of the bottle as he quickly pours the substance into the cup.

"I better throw this away before I get hurt . . ." Russell said to himself as he throw the broken bottle into the bin, and quickly rush to the washroom so he can wash off any of the substance that he had stain himself with.

_After15 minutes, for only our dear Russell himself knows what he was doing in the washroom was taking so long._

Russell went out of the washroom, as he almost went into the room, he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, where did I put that again? Shit, must have left it at the lab . . ."

With that, he went out of the glass, leaving the cup on the table . . .

-

"And that's what happened." Russell said as he gasp when he look at the rest. Fletcher was sighing as he smack his head, saying something. Envy sweat-dropped, and finally Ed, who is now currently glaring at Russell, sending shiver down the other blond's spine.

"**So, the reason why I became like this is because you freaking break the bottle and freaking forget it after using the washroom?" **Ed looks up at Russell, a very creepy smile on his face as he continues, "D**on't fuck with me, Russell. I will be an idiot if I fall for that."**

"H-hey, you can't probably blame it on me! You should have noticed that it's something strange, and should not have drunk it!"

"But you said that it's in a bottle, and you lost it in the lab. What's more, you are the one who left that dangerous stuff on the table!" Ed said furiously as he stood up, but his legs went limp again as he almost fall, though Envy prevented him from doing so.

"But I didn't know that it effected on human so greatly! And anyway," Russell said as he walk towards Ed, looking at him as a smirk creep up on his face.

He squat down as he said, "You can be a great test subject for my research . . ."

"**. . . . . ."**

_**Whack!**_

Ed tugs onto Envy, signaling him to bring him back to room.

Watching at the two who went into the room, Fletcher sigh as he squat down beside Russell, who fall onto the ground after Ed left a blow directly on his head with his right leg. "I can't help you this time. Sometimes I have been wondering; why do I have such an idiot brother like you?"

Russell's body twitches a bit, but Fletcher didn't see it.

"You can't cook, and even needs to be reminded on when you should eat. Just focusing on your research, but sometimes you don't even know that you are going in the wrong direction."

Looking at Russell, Fletcher sigh once more as he continues, "Not only that you are persistent, stubborn, and not to mention childish when you get into a fight with Edowado-san. Using his name is our wrong too, but you blame it all at him, causing the town folks to misunderstand him."

"And now you are still using his name, telling everyone that you are the 'Full-Metal Alchemist'. If you are really a man, you should really go get the state alchemist place yourself . . ."

"Sorry for being such a useless brother." Russell said as he lifts up his face, full of anime tears.

"O-Onii-san!?" Fletcher exclaimed, "Fletcher, I never know that I'm so useless to you . . ."

"No that's not what I mean . . ."

"I can't even set a good example for you to follow."

"Nii-san-"

"And because of my stubbornness, I drag you into trouble and need you to clean it up for me every time . . ."

"I don't really mind, since you are my brother . . ." Fletcher said as he looks away from Russell, blushing as Russell looks shock.

"You better apologize to Edward later, you said some harsh words indeed . . . Nii-san!" Fletcher gasp when he felt Russell's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into an embrace as he nuzzle the back of the blond's neck.

"N-nii-san, what are you doing?!"

"What, can't I hug my little brother because I was so touched by his words?" Russell said as he smirks, looking at the blushing blond in his arms.

"T-that's not the problem, but it's so sudden. . ." Fletcher murmured as he stops his struggling.

"It's not the first time that I did this."

". . . . . ." Fletcher blush deeper, his face was now as red as the tomato. Russell's smirk became wider, he just love seeing Fletcher blushing like this . . . Though now he has to ask him something.

"Fletcher, who's that guy with palm-tree hair anyway?"

-

Ed was lying on the bed, laying side-way as he turns away from the homunculus. Envy look at the blond curiously, he crawl towards him as he said, "Neh chibi, what's up with you? You are so quiet . . ."

". . . . . ." Ed says nothing, he pull up the blanket over him as he covers himself, ignoring Envy's question.

Envy lifts an eyebrow in confusion, he frown as he nudges the blond, "Chi---bi---! Oi!!!"

Ed pulls up the blanket over him more. Envy was frustrated, he pulls down the blond's blanket, and he widens his eyes in surprise when he saw what the blond was doing.

Ed bites down his lower lip, he clench his hands into a fist as tears trickle down his face. He let out soft sniffles, curling up into a ball as he murmured, "Leave me alone . . ."

"Edo-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ed shouted at Envy as he sits up, stunning Envy with his words once more.

"I had become a monster, I'm disgusting isn't it? Being mess up like this . . ." he covers his ears with his hand, retreating to the corner of the bed.

"I'm a freak; no one will accept me like this. If anyone find out, I could be send to the laboratory for test and experiments, and that time I will be nothing more but a test subject . . ." the tears flow down his cheeks fiercely, he widen his eyes, body trembling as his tail curl around his body.

_Monster? I don't think so._

_Disgusting? No, you are freaking cute._

_Mess up? Yeah . . . You are now, crying like this._

_Send to the LAB!? Anyone who tries to do that will have to go through me first!_

Envy thought as he gets nearer to the blond, who tries to get further from his. He grabs his shoulder, preventing him from moving any further as Ed struggles, wanting to get out of his grasp.

Envy didn't let him, instead, he pull the blond into him, pressing the blond to himself hard as he keep the blond from trying to get away. Ed tried to push away Envy, but went wimp when the homunculus holds him so close against him.

Ed wraps his arms around his neck, crying in silence as he sniffs softly. It's rather heart-breaking; Envy will rather have his chibi crying out loud than holding himself.

Like always, he lift the blond's chin up as he started to kiss away the tears in his eyes, Ed sniffle as he starts to calm down, putting his hands at the side as he continues to feel the homunculus kissing away the tears on him.

-

When Edward had finally calmed down, Envy was lying on the bed, with a sleeping Ed beside him as he looks at the blond with a smile on his face.

_Hey, why don't you take over the chibi now?_ Said Envy's inner voice, _He's weak n emotion now, and he probably will not mind you comforting him, using your way that is . . ._

'Can I really do that?'

_Of course you can! The chibi will be gladder to have someone comforting him right now, and you know he needs you . . ._

_**Envy, don't listen to him! **_The other inner voice in Envy, apparently the good side, said, _**You know the chibi trusted you, and he already told you that he needs some time. If you do something like this now, he won't trust you anymore!**_

_Don't say shit,_ said Envy's demon-side.

_**Then you stop your nonsense too!**_ Said Envy's angel-side.

The two inner side of him started to fight, with the end of his demon-side having his own weapon stuck into his chest. The angel-side of him smiles innocently and said, _**See, good always wins the bad, and you should really listen to this good side of you!**_

"Okay-- Now I'm going to be insane." Envy murmured. A soft purr broke his thoughts as he look at the blond.

Ed purred, curling up into a ball as his ears twitches. His tail was moving around, as Ed's ears twitches some more. He let out a soft meow, probably dreaming something that's pleasant. But what attracted Envy the most isn't that blond's expression; it's that pair of ears and that tail of his.

Those ears of his were twitching, and that tail was moving around. He just remembered, when he was acting as a cat, Fletcher tried scratching his back and touch that tail of his before, which actually felt good despite he detest the human for touching him. And there are some other things too . . .

Envy smirk, as he glance at the blond evilly, "Why don't we try something fun?"

He move his hand to the back of the blond's ears, scratching the soft fur as Ed let out a purr. He continues scratching, as the blond's purr became louder and louder, and his face was all flushed.

Envy stopped, since he had enough. Ed relaxed, drifting into his own dreamland again as Envy murmured, "That's not the end yet . . ."

He gets up form his position, climbing onto the blond as he leans down.

"Since your ears were so sensitive, why don't we try this?"

With that, he nips at the ear.

"NYA!" Ed jerk up, his eyes widen in surprise as his head hit's the homunculus's jaw.

Envy move back, rubbing his jaw as he let out a groan. Ed sit up, still shock about what happened just now.

"E-Envy! Why did you do that for?"

"For fun, since I'm bored. Man, you hit my jaws quite hard ya know . . ." Envy said, trying to smooth down the pain Ed look at him.

"Because you did that- Wah!" Ed cried, feeling his tail being grabbed. And the culprit won't be anyone else except our dear Envy will it be?

"Did you said something chibi?" Envy said, smirking as he gets on top of the blond.

"L-let it go . . . Ah!"

"Let go of what?" Envy said, squeezing the tail in his hand more as his eyes narrowed. He just loves seeing this expression of the blond.

Ed shiver, he didn't like what's he is feeling now. Although the way Envy holds his tail was surprisingly felt good, but it also makes him feel scared because he was getting so close.

"Let go of my tail!"

"You mean this?" Envy said, lifting up the tail as he nibbles on the tip. Ed widens his eyes, letting up loud purrs as Envy lick his tail all the way down until the end. Ed collapse onto the bed, he grabs and bit on the pillow as he can't help but let out some purrs.

"You like it didn't you?" Envy said as he softly nibbles on the blond's ear, his hands were currently busy right now with the tail.

Ed didn't reply; he grab onto the pillow harder, despite the tease he got from the homunculus. He tried holding in his purrs and moans, but he just can't stop them. His face was all flushed; tears were forming in his eyes as he felt Envy nibs on his ear harder, now licking the inner side of the ear.

"Admit it, you like it."

Ed shakes his head, refuse to do so. Envy, is not being pleased by the blond. His hand move underneath the blond's chin, and began to scratch his chin.

Ed jerk up, releasing on what he was biting as he let out a loud purr.

"Seems like these car sense of your's are working well. In anyway, you are like a cat now." Envy whispered into the blond's ear. Ed shivers as Envy lick his ear deeper, nipping it as Ed let out another purr.

"E-Envy, s-stop. Some- someone is-"

"Is what?"

"Is coming-"

The door was slammed open; there appears a blonde with her hair tie up into a ponytail, leaving her bangs at the side of her face. Her eyes were blue in color, and a few of the piercing of her ear seems visible. She was wearing a black outer coat, with a white shirt inside, along with a black mini-skirt as she had a bag over her shoulder.

Her face look stern, as Fletcher was behind her, giving apology looks over her shoulders to them as Winry's face turn red.

"S-sorry for intruding!" Winry said as she turn around, walking out the room. Ed snarled, shouting after her, "Fuck, Winry Rockbell!"

-

Momo: Seriously, it's really not good to stay up late . . . -yawns-

Lin: And this chapter ends with another question too.

Yuki: And the readers will surely ask a lot of questions . . .!

Momo: -lay on the bed- Zzzzzzz . . .

Yuki: Why did she fall asleep?

Lin: Erm, because our dear Momo had the habit of writing fics on her laptop while laying on the bed?

Yuki: . . . -nudge Momo- Oi, you still have things to announce.

Momo: Zzzzzz . . .

Yuki: You force me to. Er hm, *cough* . . . MOMO! WHERE'S MY SCRIPT?!

Momo: -sit up- Karin!? No, not yet, I just finished this chapter . . .!

Yuki/Lin: -snickering-

Momo: **. . . . . .**

Lin: Pfft, anyway, you still have things to announce you know.

Momo: Oh yeah. Er hm, Ladies, and maybe gentlemen, please check out my profile for my update schedules. And, I will put up an author note in the future.

Momo: Another note; For this chapter, since Ed is a chimera cat, I don't really know about cat senses and all things. I just got my information on the others' fic, and definitely not sure about cats, since I don't have one. (I have a dog instead)

_**Review replies**_

**Mirazen : **XD Yup, you got it!

**Envy-pride' ed :** Thank you for your thanks, too!

**wishfulliving89 :**Thanks, and everyone should thanks Russell for putting it in the cup, since you all get kitty goddies. -wink-

**elmokillyew- :**XD Oh, I always say this to a certain someone . . . HOT CHIBI ACTION WON'T BE COMING SOON! MUHAHAHA!

**HAERTOFVAMPRE : **

Momo: You know, Lin can lend you one of her's . . .

Lin: I refuse to!

Momo: Why?

Lin: Because, erm . . . -blush-

Yuki: Because I'm using it on her.

Momo: !

Lin: No! You are not! Don't listen to her, no, I won't do things like this!

Momo: . . . I think you have to get one yourself, and I will leave the both of you here alone . . .

Lin: NOOO!!! -cries-

**Deeper than Darkness :**

Momo: Yeah I agree, stupid homunculus -points at Envy-

Yuki: Stupid -points-

Lin: Stupid -points-

Ed: I'm not a idiot, since Russell is the one who cause this, and he's the idiot. -points-

Envy: . . .

Ed: Lastly, I'M NOT A SMART ASS SHRIMP WHO'S SO SMALL THAT HIS BIG BRAIN SEEMS NO USE!

Envy: . . . Why am I even here?

**kousagibriefs : **Here's your update! -smiles-

**KatrinaEagle : **Erm, no, Ed's not stupid, but in a way, yes.

**YukinoKara : **Oh, so do everyone! Man, I really let out too much of the secret . . .

**chaos queen0703 :** Thank you! I will try, if I have the time.

_Well, that's all! But, what is Winry doing here?_


	8. What up with you peoples?

Warning!

This is Yaoi!

There will be spoilers of FMA!

My one and only chibi;

My one and only palm tree;

My one and only you

-

Momo: An update again! Did you all miss me? Of course you did!

Yuki: No I think they miss the chapter more.

Momo: Sorry for the disappointment. -points at author's note-

Yuki: Yeah that was heart breaking.

Momo: But don't worry, you will get nice things in this chapter! And you will get what you long for now . . .

Yuki: But she delayed it again-

Momo: Talk anymore young lady and you know what I will do to you.

Yuki: . . .

Momo: Good girl, now let's open the curtains!

Lin: -dragging the curtains open- I should be the one speaking, not being a slave . . . *sniff*

-

Ed pushes the homunculus away, getting up of the bed as he tried to go after Winry. But he trip at the blanket and fall down the bed instead.

Winry turn back, staring at the fallen blond as she gasp and have her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god . . ."

_10 minutes ago . . ._

The doorbell rang, as Fletcher quickly went over to get the door. As he opens the door, there stood a blonde with a bag hang over her shoulder.

She smiles at Fletcher as she asks, "Is Edward here?"

"Yes he is, but you are . . ."

"Winry Rockbell, Edward's childhood friend."

"Oh," Fletcher gasps, "You are the one who always hit him with a wrench for no reason and squeezing money out of him?"

Winry twitch, apparently not satisfied with the 'rumors' Ed put on her.

"Pardon me, but you are . . ."

"Oh," Fletcher finally noticed that he has not introduced himself, "I'm Fletcher Trigham. Both me and my brother; Russell are staying over here for a time."

"Oh hello, may I come in?"

"Of course," Fletcher took a few steps back to let the blonde move in.

"Thank you, where is Edward?"

"Erm he's a little busy . . ."

"Alright I'm looking for him now-"

"You can't!"

Fletcher got in front of Winry, blocking her way as he said, "He's met with a little trouble and he's a little different now . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"Erm, I don't really know how to explain it . . ."

"I'm going right in."

"Hey-"

"S-Sorry for intruding!"

-

"YOU ARE FREAKING CUTE!" Winry squeal as she hugs the blond, so tight that it was suffocating him.

"Winry, let go . . ."

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE THE CUTEST EARS AND THE MOST ADORABLE LOOKS RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE DEFINITELY THE CUTEST BEAN I EVER SEEN-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER DUPER MINI SHRIMPY LITTLE KITTY THAT HE CAN'T GET UP SINCE HE'S TOO SMALL TO!!!"

Ed burst off, pushing the blonde away from him as Winry land on her back.

"Edo you are so cute . . ."

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!" Ed slaps away the blonde's hand, who tried to touch his ears.

"But you are such a cute kitty!"

"HANDS OFF THE TAIL!" Ed cried as he move his tail away from the 'devil's hand.

"That was unexpected . . ." Fletcher said with a sweat-drop on his head.

"That girl sure is hyper . . ." Envy said as he put his hand on his waist while he stood up.

"Anyway, why the hell are you here!?" Ed asks, pointing at the blonde. Winry blinked, "I thought you should have got my letter now?"

"What letter?"

Winry turn over as she search through her bag, "I remember I put it here . . . There!" She took out a letter as she passes it over to Ed.

Ed take over the letter, opening it was he read through it.

"Alphonse told me that you have been feeling that something was off with your auto-mail lately, so I came over to have a look . . ."

"No wonder I didn't get it, I'm too busy to get my mails recently . . ."

Winry gave Ed a sideway glance. She picks up the blond's right auto-mail hand suddenly.

"Wait a minute, how did this happen!?"

"Winry-"

"And you leg!" Winry put down his hand, next she hold up his left auto-mail leg.

"Woah!" being suddenly pulled, Ed crash on his back as he let out a groan, "What do you think you are doing!?"

"The nerves are disconnected, the hand too. Ed I need to change your auto-mail right away," Winry turn around as she points at Fletcher and Envy.

"You and you here," Envy lift an eyebrow in confuse as he points at himself, "Me?"

"Yeah you, the one with palm tree hair. Get over here and give me a hand on getting Edo on bed!"

"**. . . She called me a palm-tree." **Envy growl under his breath as he walks over to the blond. Picking him up as he places him on the bed. As Envy was about to leave him, Ed grab his hand as he pull Envy towards him.

"Envy I know that wrench maniac (Winry) was pissing you off, but trust me, she's not a bad person other than whacking peoples with her wrenches for no reason, acting like a bitch and squeezing out money from poor alchemist like me-"

**Whack!**

"**Enough talking, now let's get moving."** Winry said as she put her hand at her side, the wrench in her hand had left a strike in the poor blond's head, which was half unconscious by now.

Winry turn around as she said, "Both of you get out, he needs to undress."

Fletcher nod as he walks out of the room. Envy lean on the wall, crossing his arms as he said, "I will stay here."

"But-" Winry stop her words when Envy's eyes narrowed, telling her that she better keep her tongue to herself. She turn around as she look at Ed. Ed nodded, telling her that it's fine.

"Ok, I'm getting the things ready, so you should start now."

Ed nod as he began to unbutton his shirt. After stripping off his clothes, leaving on his boxer on, he held his hair up as he tie it into a high ponytail.

"Now let's see . . ." Winry said as she lifts up Ed's hand, examining it as she murmured, "A few nerves are out of the place, should be fine if I adjust it a bit. . ." she pulls out her tools from the toolbox, started work on the blond's hand. After a few minutes, she was done.

"That was fast."

"Of course, my skills are always good." Winry said proudly, as she walks to the other side of the bed as she examines his leg.

"I can't really see it . . . !" Winry stunned, she murmured, "Don't tell me . . ."

She pulls out a measuring tape, measuring the blond's feet for a few moments. Ed was confused. What is she doing?

"Winry, what are you doing?"

"Edo, I have bad news, and no good news. Which one do you want to hear?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Ok, now take a deep breath," Edward breathes in, following the blonde's orders, "Yup that's right. Are you ready?" Ed nodded, as Winry gulp and say, "You have shrunk by 3cm."

Ed stunned.

". . . . . ."

For what seems like hours, Ed widens his eyes as he let out a shriek.

**"WHAT!!!!!!!"**

Envy winced, Winry covered her ears, Fletcher jumped and Russell who has been in the underground lab almost spilled the chemical in his hand.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Russell wondered.

-

"Edo, this only the beginning, you don't need to be so down . . ." Winry said as she try to comfort Ed. Ed was all gloom, you can even see blue torch hanging around him.

"3cm, 3cm . . ."

"Ed cheers up, that's not the worst yet . . ."

"What will be worst than this!?"

"The next bad news,"

"Split it out."

Winry clear her throat, as she speaks, "I check your leg before, but I need to remove it so I can examine it further." Ed nods his head, telling that she was allowed to do so.

She went to the side of his bed, asking if Ed was prepared for the upcoming pain. Ed nod, and with quick movement, she pull the leg out. Ed bit down on his lower lip, panting as he slowly relaxes.

Winry's face turns pale. She look up at the blond as she said, "Ed, the nerves are going wrong. I need to reconnect and arrange all your nerves again. This is going to hurt like the time you are having your auto-mail on. Can you do it?"

Ed nod, making himself comfortable as he tries to relax himself.

Winry is panicking; she never done this without Pinako by her side, holding Ed down while she fixes the thing. She looks around as she spotted Envy. She signals the homunculus to come closer with her hand.

Envy came forward as Winry said, "What I'm doing now, Ed will feel that it's hurting like a bitch. I need you to hold him down while I do the thing."

"I don't need-"

"You will need it, this will hurt very badly," Winry turn as she looks into the blond's eyes, "You will need him."

Both of them stared at each other, while Ed was giving her furious glance.

"He's someone special to you, isn't he?"

Ed was startled. His expression turned into a surprised look as a smile creep up on the blonde's face.

"Those things on your neck told me, even though it turned quite pale," Winry teases as she point at the blond's neck, "And I believe what I had seen when I enter the room."

Ed's face turn red in embarrassment, while Envy smirk in satisfaction.

-

"Argh!" Ed winced, pulling the tug on his nerves as he jumped.

"Envy, hold him down! And Ed, try to bear with it, I'm going to make a mistake if you move like this!"

"A-as if you will know how much does it hurts now." Ed said through his teeth, grabbing onto Envy's hand hard as he tried not to be so jumpy.

Winry tried to be quick with her work, knowing that the faster she gets the thing done, the lesser pain Ed will feel. With a few more moves, she's done.

"Alright, I'm done. This should make your leg work again." Winry said as she took a cloth and wipe away some of the blood stains, looking up to Ed, who started to return his normal breathing state.

While she was working, Ed could take it at first, but couldn't bear it when Winry started to work with the others, since it became more and more painful with each connection of the nerves.

Still, they went through it since Envy let Ed grab on his hand and hold him down hard enough so she won't make a mistake when Ed gets all jumpy.

"I'm putting it back, ready?" Ed nod, biting onto his lower lip as Winry reconnect the auto-mail leg with him.

"It's lucky that Envy was here, or I wouldn't know what to do." Winry said as she wipes her forehead using the back of her hand.

"Did I react to it that much?"

"Chibi, you are grabbing my hand really hard, and now it got these red marks." Envy said as he point at his poorly abused hand, which was covered with red marks on his pale skin.

". . . I was pretty rough huh?" Ed said, trying not to snicker. Envy frown, his hand healed in a flash as he said, "Holding you down was hard, I wonder how you even did it in the past."

"They tied me down, and Aunt Pinako was there. So it's not much of a problem." Ed said, lying back onto his pillow, he force out a smile on his face.

"Alright, no more talking. And you mister, lie down and start resting." Winry said as she point at Ed, who just smile and closed his eyes.

"And you Envy, get out now." Winry said, dragging the homunculus out of the room as she closes the door.

Envy frown. Just how much more demands does this woman has?

-

"So you are telling me that you made a contract with him; he will be your chibi just for the sake that you helped him?"

Envy nod, starting to get impatient from all the questions he was getting. Seriously, she was one of the slowest human being he had seen, repeating himself once wasn't enough, he have to do it **thrice**.

"And now you tell me that he's turned into half chimera because the chemical he took in?"

Russell nod, looking at Winry as he reply, "I'm not very sure about what will happen to him, so I might need to test out if he has those cat-like behavior, but I'm not suitable for doing it . . ."

With that, everyone's attention turned to Envy.

". . . Why are you looking at me?" Envy said as he sweat-dropped. Russell suddenly leaps over the table, pointing at the homunculus as he said, "Isn't it obvious? You are the only who can test it out on him since he will only get close to you."

"Hey-"

A roll of list was suddenly rolled down in front of Envy. Russell, who was holding the list, smirks as he says, "Don't you know? Cats have extremely cute side of them, with all those purrs and meows a side, they also have another weakness . . ." with that, he whispers some words into Envy's ears.

Envy widens his eyes, looking at Russell as a smirk went up on his face, "So as long as I have **that**, he will do even _that_?"

"Certainly," Russell replied, as the both of them share the very same creepy smirk on their face.

"And also, it might be the cure of him getting out of this state . . ." Envy widens his eyes in surprise.

"Also . . . ?"

"Yes, but before you do that-" Russell said, shoving the list onto the homunculus face once more as he said, "You **must** help me and complete these task on the list. And I will only hand you the thing once you finish it all and give me the information about it."

"Deal" Envy said, he snatch down the list from the blond's hand.

". . . Do you have any idea what the both of them are planning?" Winry ask as Fletcher shakes his head, "Not a clue."

"Oh well," Winry said as she stood up form her seat, "I might as well as go, thanks for the tea by the way. And ask Ed to pay the payment that I left on his table."

"Bye-bye! And Envy," Winry said as she looks at Envy, "Do you want me to tell, the thing between the both of you to Al . . .?"

". . . Do as you wish."

Winry smile at her answer. She hangs her bag over her shoulder as she opens the door and walk out from it. But just before leaving, she turns back and said, "I will leave him, in your hand."

". . . I don't even know if I'm able to do that." Envy murmured, looking at his hand.

-

As Envy entered the room, he almost faint at the sight in front of him, but too bad, he doesn't want to miss such scene.

Ed was curled up into a ball, now he has only his shirt on him, his hands by his side as his tail was moving around. He snuggles into his pillow, grabbing on the sheets as he softly purrs.

Taking the lightest step as possible, Envy walk towards the blond, climbing onto the bed as he look at the sleeping blond in front of him.

"Mm . . . Envy?" Ed murmured as his eyes slowly open and looks at Envy.

". . . Chibi~"

"Hey!"

Envy lean on Ed, hugging him as he buried his head into the blond. Ed was blushing while trying to push him away from him.

"What's up with you? Acting so strange suddenly . . ." Ed sigh, given up on pushing the homunculus away from him.

"Hey chibi," Envy ask, his face still leaning on the blond's shoulder as Ed ask, "What is it?"

"Can I xxx you yet?"

". . . . . . HELL NO!" Ed exclaimed, pushing Envy away while Envy fell down the bed.

"Just once-"

"No freaking way!" Ed exclaimed, blushing very red as he pull up his blanket onto himself.

"Why the hell did you ask that!?"

"Because Russell-"

"Edward, you have a call from the military!"

Russell suddenly came into the room, slamming the door open as he was panting hard.

"Darn, I knew this will have to come . . ." Ed said as he walks down the bed, throwing the blanket over to Envy as it covered him.

Envy pull down the blanket on him as he glare at Russell. Russell smirk as he said, "Remember, the list first."

Envy groan. Just why the hell must everyone interrupt them while he's having fun with the chibi!?

-

"This is Edward Elric, who is it?" Ed said as he picks up the phone.

"_Full-Metal, this is Roy."_

"Taisa?" Ed said, lifting an eyebrow in surprise.

"_Yes, I'm now coming to your house with Lieutenant Hawkeye, would you mind letting us in?"_

". . . Oh shit!" Ed exclaimed as he drop down the phone, rushing back into the room.

-

Roy twitches when he heard the blond's curse. He put down the phone when he heard the line being cut off as he looks up at Riza.

"Can I say that this is a wrong time for a visit?"

"I suppose so, Taisa." Riza replied.

"But," Roy stood up from his seat, taking over his black coat from Riza's hands as he continues, "I really should take a look on Full-Metal; something is going off with him."

"What do you mean?" Riza ask.

"Since the last case when he was kidnapped, he had been in daze for quite a few days. But after the day I talk about it with him, he seems totally fine again. Over the weekends, something must have happened." Roy said, walking out of the office as he and Riza walk past the working crew, who had been trying very hard to finish the pile of work they have.

"And when I ask Havoc and the others to observe him for a while-"

"You mean **stalking**."

". . . . . ."

"I'm sorry, just stating the fact." Riza said, her expression never change.

"Back to the topic," Roy said as he clear his throat; continue walking down the hallway as he greet back the peoples who greet at him.

"When Havoc is back, he said that Full-Metal had crushed his car during the observation. I believe that he won't do such harsh things like this; it's like a form of threatening."

"Then the conclusion?"

"Full-Metal is hiding something," Roy said as he look at Riza, "Or rather, **someone**."

Riza was slightly surprised. She never expects an answer like this. But during these days, she had also noticed a change in attitude in Ed.

_Flashback:_ _2 hours before picking up the Trigham brothers_

"Thanks for helping Edward, I really appreciate it." Riza said as she carried a pile of paperwork in her hands, while the blond walking beside her was carrying another pile of paperwork that almost reaches his chin.

"No problem. " Ed said as he smiles at Riza. Riza smile in apology as she said, "I am really sorry for what Colonel Mustang did to you yesterday, I know that it's mean to peep into your privacy like that."

Ed stuns a little. He never expects an apology from her this sudden.

"It's fine. And the one apologizing should be that bastard instead." Ed said. Smiling to himself as his face was a little red from embarrassment.

"And seeing that bastard being covered up by these piles of work, it makes me feel a lot~ better." Ed said as he smirk, currently imagining how desperate Roy will look when he saw these piles of work.

"Then I should give him more." Riza said. The both of them look at each other, laughing out as they stop in front of the office.

"Oh well," Ed said, wiping away the tears forming in his eyes from the laughing, "It's about time that I should go too."

"Edward, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Did anything happen these days? I see that . . . Your smile had increased."

Ed stunned at the question. A smile went up on his face as his face was slightly flushed, looking like he's in bliss.

"Indeed, a lot had happened, during these days." Ed said as he looks down on the papers he was carrying.

Riza stunned. She had never seen the blond had such blissful look before. What she seen in the blond's eyes were always pride, rage and sadness that could overwhelm him any time, it makes her feel sympathy over the boy, wanting to put him under her wings. But now . . .

"I see," Riza said, smiling in relieve as she ask, "Happy things?"

Ed's smile widens. He lift up his head as he look into Riza's eyes, "Not totally, but, I enjoyed those moments."

"I see," Riza said, opening the door as she look at the blond and said, "Let's hope that it will continue on."

"I hope so," Ed murmured as he enters the office, "Since I really like those moments."

-

"But maybe that someone is what makes him so happy." Riza said, smiling to herself.

Roy was slightly surprised. He didn't expect this reaction from her. He smile, can't help but agree with her as they continue to walk towards the entrance.

"You are right; he's not really that 'Full-Metal' anymore during these days huh?"

"Maybe it's just like what you said, Taisa." Riza replied, walking down the stairs as she went up and opened the car door for him.

"Thank you, Second Lieutenant." Roy said as he got into the car. Riza nod as she went over to the driver seat, getting in as she drives the car towards the Elrics' house.

-

Lin: The chapter will end here! Please give me your lovely reviews once again, so the real fun will begin in the next chapter! What is Ed going to do? I don't know, since I haven't thought of it yet! -get hits on head-

Momo: Don't listen to her babbling; since I'm already working on it, you readers might as well as wait for a few days, I have to work on _School Rumble!_ for now.

Lin: You just give them a spoiler- -gets hit on head again-

Momo: And anyway, I will put another omake here, in Ed's point of view again.

Lin: But-

Momo: -whack Lin with paper fan-

Lin: Ow . . . Fan is for fanning, not whacking!

Momo: -chase after Lin- -continue whacking-

Lin: Ow- ow! Stop! Someone help me!!!

-

_Continue from the flashback: Edward's POV_

When I heard Riza's question; a question got stuck in my head.

Am I feeling happy now?

I smile to myself, putting the pile of papers on Roy's table, chuckling at the half dead figure in front of me.

He lifts up his face as he glares at me, but his vision softens when he saw me smiling in such manner.

I just laugh, happily.

In a way that I had not since I vow that I will restore our body.

In a way, that I can finally smile without worries.

In a way that I can express what I really feel.

After I bid Riza goodbye, I walk out of Roy's office, passing the crew that stop their work and look at me. I was smiling all the way.

These days, living with Envy; although I had cried a lot, but I had also laughed a lot.

These new feelings, so odd yet it feels good.

These new things that I'm starting to enjoy.

These ordinary things I had done with such unordinary person.

Is this what they call, the affection of love?

I blush at that thought. Now I'm talking- correction, thinking like a girl.

"But sure, these things are nice." I murmured, walking pass Hughes as he wave at me. I smile at him, before running the hallway, towards the entrance, totally missed the surprised look on his face.

I rush out of the building, walking down the stairs as I jump off at the last few steps. Landing on my feet, I continue to run towards the station, feeling the wind passing through me.

"I should go grab a bite, since I still have the time." I grin at the thought, changing my destination to the restaurant near by the station.

-

Hughes stunned. Ed just smiled at him, and dash off the hallway.

"Well," Hughes said, smiling in relieve, "At least he's happy now."

He turn around, still murmuring, "I have to show Roy the new picture of Elicia I have took yesterday! She's so cute! No wonder she's my Gracia's child~"

-

Momo: Well, this is it. I put this omake on, for a form of my own relaxation. If I can, I will draw it out~

Yuki: Although you don't have the skills to.

Momo: . . . I hate to admit it, but yes, since my drawing very much sucks.

Lin: Anyway, let's get onto the review replies!

_**Review replies**_

**YukinoKara: **XD Thank you, and I don't 'really' mind . . . But oh well, let's push it a side for the things you said to me. -smile- Since it affected me **greatly**, I don't think I will talk about it here.

**Deeper than Darkness: **Err, just the fact that Envy brought the chibi into the room and next Ed was crying and I insert fluff there? Then Ed was sleeping and Envy wasn't leaving him either, so I guess they forgotten to lock the door? *smile* And, MERCY! Now I gave you the chapter, so you are not going to send Envy to kill me right? *smile sweetly*

**elmokillyew-:** XD Haha, you reminds me of a certain someone who didn't review. Erm, hehe, about the other thing . . . Just wait a few more chapters.

**Envy-pride'ed: **Ahaha, yup, poor Ed. And now I updated, didn't I?

**chaos queen0703: **Mm . . . Maybe? Oh well, you will get to see what's the cure in the next chapter, _maybe_ XD

**KatrinaEagle:** The first time I was reading your review, I was like: Girl you just broke that lovey dovey tension! But the second time I'm reading, I'm laughing my ass off my chair XD

**wishfulliving89:** Fletcher maybe, but Ed . . .?

**Shikamarurules1: **Thank you, and I guess you should look forward to the next chapter too XD

_I just noticed that I used too much 'XD' . . . But anyway, what are they going to do? Will Roy and Riza finally find out the truth?_


End file.
